<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卫墨 ABO】正经恋爱 by rapunzel14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029885">【卫墨 ABO】正经恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14'>rapunzel14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TIANXINGJIUGE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bai Feng, Alpha Wei Zhuang, M/M, Omega Mo Ya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>贵乱，但不炒股<br/>ABO，带娃，HE</p><p>未完，更新至第8章，大纲有，但说不准什么时候能平。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Feng/Nong Yu, Hán Fēi/Zhāng Liáng, Wei zhuang/Mo ya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>贵乱，但不炒股<br/>ABO，带娃，HE</p><p>未完，更新至第8章，大纲有，但说不准什么时候能平。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p> </p><p>阳光从机场的玻璃穹顶落下来，暖洋洋铺在远行又或者归家的人身上。<br/>
墨鸦的身影刚出现在国际出口，白凤就看到了。那个人一如既往抓眼，修长的身段被漆黑长风衣裹着，长发利落束在脑后，遮住半张脸的墨镜衬得他肤色几近苍白。<br/>
“你总算肯回来了。”惯常冷淡的声线多了几分酸涩。<br/>
“弟弟的订婚仪式，当哥哥的怎么可能缺席。”墨鸦将墨镜往上一抬，露出那双顾盼风流的眼睛，是最熟悉不过的调笑语气。<br/>
白凤下意识以为该有一个阔别四年的拥抱，代表水落天青或者冰释前嫌，然而一个粉雕玉琢的女娃娃阻在他们中间。他本应第一时间注意到，皆因重逢的急切，直到此时才发现这个异样的存在。<br/>
墨鸦觉察到他一瞬间的尴尬与无措，颠了颠左手臂弯里的小孩儿，指着白凤侧了脸柔声介绍：<br/>
“小姬，叫小叔叔。”<br/>
与墨鸦一般无二的墨色长发，眼眸却如同深色坦桑石流光溢彩，被唤作小姬的女孩儿小心翼翼瞄一眼白凤，将红扑扑的脸埋进墨鸦怀里，过一会儿才小小声喊：“小叔叔。”<br/>
白凤惊疑地望向墨鸦，失声问：“你哪儿弄来的孩子？”<br/>
“什么傻话，你亲侄女。来，小姬喜欢小叔叔吗，让他抱抱你。”<br/>
墨鸦饶有兴致看着白凤手忙脚乱接过孩子，姿势堪称错误典型，僵硬得仿佛抱过一只国宝级的水晶瓶。<br/>
小姬初被放进陌生又别扭的怀抱，无辜地望着墨鸦挣扎了几下，意外地很快安静下来，乖巧偎在白凤颈侧。轻细又温热的呼吸吹在皮肤上，怀里是又软又暖的小生命，白凤心底涌起难以名状的情绪，紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松，他怔愣着收紧怀抱，忘记了追问。<br/>
一种深层的肢体交流，融汇在一大一小两个生命体之间。<br/>
目睹眼前的景象，墨镜后的黑眸沉了沉，心底不由感叹血缘奇妙的联系。</p><p>直到坐进驾驶座，白凤都还有些恍惚。<br/>
车上自然是没有准备儿童座椅的，他透过后视镜看向后座抱着孩子的墨鸦，对方已经将墨镜摘掉，坦然回视，一派有问必答的神色。<br/>
“你的孩子？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
鼻翼轻动，白凤本能地分辨车内的气味，意料中只有他自己淡淡的月桂香。他又怎么会忘记，墨鸦用抑制剂用得有多凶，以致他即使性别分化后一段时间里都坚信兄长是个Beta。更可恶的是，他还喜欢用伪装喷雾，骗得自己分化前一直误认他是个Alpha。<br/>
“几岁了？”<br/>
“三岁咯。”<br/>
“她妈妈、还是爸爸，怎么回事？”<br/>
墨鸦挑挑眉，没有回答。熟悉他的白凤知道，这个问题不会有答案了，除非对方改变主意。<br/>
“叫什么名字？”白凤换了个方向。<br/>
“小姬呀，不是跟你介绍过了。”<br/>
“全名。”白凤对着后视镜翻了个白眼。<br/>
“小姬，”墨鸦好整以暇打开护照递到白凤眼前，写满英文的护照上，姓氏一栏标着JI，名字一栏标着XIAO，“老姬一辈子就我俩便宜儿子，也该有个姓姬的孙子了，你觉得呢？”<br/>
这下白凤连白眼都懒得翻了，发泄似地一踩油门，将车子驶上机场高速。</p><p>“欸，你订婚有通知老姬回来吗？”墨鸦大概也觉得自己有些过分，讨好地转了话题。<br/>
“那你结婚告诉老姬了吗？”<br/>
“嗯嗯，”墨鸦一手护着身前的小孩儿，一手搭在窗沿上撑着头，煞有其事地连连点头，“总得让他知道。”<br/>
“哼，你倒是不瞒他，不知道的从来只有我。”<br/>
赌气的话，不经意让白凤回想起四年前。那个风雨交加的晚上，姬无夜气汹汹摔门而出，狼藉的书房里，墨鸦脸侧的巴掌印和嘴角的血迹同样刺目。<br/>
可是，当他第二天去给墨鸦送机，包里又莫名多出一张境外银行卡，以及写满姬无夜在国外的战友人脉的联络本，潦草的字迹愤怒地写着让他转交墨鸦，还不忘留下密码。<br/>
他和墨鸦大概都没认真喊过姬无夜一声父亲，老姬老姬叫了十几二十年，老姬也没说什么。能说什么呢，墨鸦是他战友托付的遗孤，自己是个拖油瓶，母亲还没来得及为他留下一丁半卯就匆匆走了。说来三个毫无血缘关系的男人组成的怪异家庭，在老姬一年到头都要在外带兵带任务的情况下，还能勉强称作家，也是个奇迹。<br/>
这个粗鲁又暴躁的老军痞说不上什么拳拳父爱，倒也没有缺短过他们什么。唯一的希冀大概都在墨鸦身上，男人自顾自的浪漫让他以为会有人继承他或者他战友的衣钵。<br/>
那都已经是四年前的事了，墨鸦突然的远走，最终也没能如他的愿。<br/>
至于白凤自己，在老姬眼里大概是被墨鸦从小惯出的任性妄为，想的学的做的统统是些吃饱饭撑的玩意儿。<br/>
白凤因一句无心之言出神，到底是兄弟，墨鸦也勾起了那日的回忆。姬无夜一句“我再给你一次机会”言犹在耳，对方一如既往严厉的眼神里，有那么一丝近乎哀求痛心的东西。<br/>
他的回答又是什么呢，“小孩子任性不懂事，长大了自然就懂了”。<br/>
四年前真正任性的人根本就是他自己，一次不管不顾不似他风格的任性和冒险，想来确实有些对不起老姬。<br/>
想及此处，墨鸦也没了再说话的心思，车内一时都是心不在焉的沉默。</p><p>手机的震动打破了会议室内剑拔弓张的沉默，白亦非看过一眼脸色就变了，Alpha的信息素与威压转眼就铺天盖地压下来。<br/>
“白兄不必如此，我一个Beta，岂不是对牛弹琴？”<br/>
“不愧是流沙的双璧，我还好奇今天怎么只有你一个人来，原来是暗度陈仓。”<br/>
“白兄这就言重了，”韩非笑得温文尔雅成竹在胸，“百越的手已经伸出来，雪衣堡总不能坐以待毙，和流沙合作百利而无一害。更何况隔行隔山，各取所需，白兄还是不要有太多顾虑才好。”<br/>
“我今天不答应合作，你们是打算向百越递出橄榄枝？”<br/>
“道不同，不为谋，白兄是明白人，我觉得流沙的诚意很足够了。”韩非将手边的资料夹推向对方。<br/>
白亦非看他一眼，没去动，而是拿过正中的协议书，签字。<br/>
“我喜欢聪明人，合作愉快。”<br/>
“很荣幸能与白兄合作。”<br/>
两人还没来得及客套几句，会议室的门就被适时敲响，卫庄径直推门而入，三人各自的秘书还跟在后头。<br/>
“来接你。”他一向言简意赅，两步走到韩非身边，将挽在手臂的外套递与他披上。<br/>
“卫总手脚有够快的，”白亦非看着他们亲密自然的动作挑挑眉，“鬼谷和韩氏的联姻什么时候派请帖？”<br/>
卫庄嗅着会议室内浓烈的Alpha信息素，不悦地蹙起眉头，一声不吭就往外走，韩非跟在他身后留给白亦非一个无可奉告和抱歉告辞的礼节性微笑。</p><p>“怎么想起来接我？”<br/>
“你昨晚喝太过了。”<br/>
“真体贴呀卫兄，但今天早上是谁毫不怜惜宿醉的我，清晨就把我拖起来开临时会议的？”韩非边说着边拧着眉做出难受的模样。<br/>
“你自找的，今天跟雪衣堡谈判，也敢烂醉。”<br/>
“还不是你不肯出面，”韩非忽然警醒，“等等，你过来到底是什么事？”<br/>
卫庄关上电梯门，才看着他说：“你什么时候搬走。”<br/>
“一夜夫妻百日恩，有你这么赶人的吗？”<br/>
“是谁说张良回来了，以后不约，要还你清白的。”<br/>
“我那不是……那也不用这么急，张良留在我身边做事，迟早得知道，再说……不对，你怎么回事，你怎么突然在意起这个了？”<br/>
“哼，墨鸦回来了。”<br/>
“墨、”韩非愣了几秒才反应过来，“白凤他哥？你那个隐婚对象？你不是说他和白凤、”在卫庄的眼神下他自动跳过了心照不宣的部分，“你不是说要给他时间……”<br/>
“他肯回来面对，时机到了。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“我听说张良拒绝和你去游乐园约会。”<br/>
“卫兄，别一言不合就揭我伤疤，我也是要面子的。”<br/>
“票我要了。”<br/>
“哈？哦，对，他还有个女儿是吧。”<br/>
卫庄懒得理他，只是伸出手，韩非忿忿将票甩他手上。<br/>
“我说，你不会是不好意思让你秘书订游乐园的票吧。”<br/>
然后，韩非惊悚地看到卫庄的耳尖粉了。</p><p>墨鸦抱着小姬下车的时候，首先注意到的就是小院篱笆上粉色的月季，呼吸间都满是甜美的芬芳。<br/>
老军区的独栋房子，门前的院子里，老姬、白凤和他也曾心血来潮种上过几株花草树木，日常用得着的葱姜蒜、番茄、豆角诸如此类也养过一些。但与现在这个错落有致栽种着草木瓜果花藤的院子相比，可谓今时不同往日。<br/>
毕竟是女孩子，还是弄玉那样的女孩子，墨鸦想，这不是什么难以想象的事情，他只是没有意识到他们必定已经同居这个事实，而有些惊讶罢了。<br/>
他还住在这里的时候，和白凤两人虽说都爱干净也不懒于收拾，然而那种乏善可陈的整理，与眼前屋内既整洁又温馨的模样是有着根本区别的。<br/>
荷叶边的沙发套、布艺软枕、可爱的毛绒玩具、编织的桌布等等，无一不诉说着这所房子的女主人是个既有生活品味又细致勤劳的温柔女性。<br/>
白凤看他愣在玄关，忍不住开口解释：“你的房间我们有打扫，但一直保持着原来的样子。”<br/>
“嗯嗯，我打十分。”<br/>
“无聊，你以前不是还打八分来着。弄玉大概去采购了，等下午餐就在家里吃。”<br/>
“以前大概是我眼瞎吧……十几个小时飞行有点难受，我和小姬先去洗个澡换身衣服。”<br/>
没等白凤继续说什么，墨鸦就抱着小姬消失在匆匆关上的房门后。<br/>
要是再慢一点，墨鸦想，他大概会笑得有些难看。</p><p>直到弄玉将丰盛的饭菜七七八八摆上桌，墨鸦才顶着一头半湿的长发，牵着小姬从房间出来。<br/>
“墨鸦大哥，”弄玉已经听白凤提起小姬，看着这对父女一样的卡通乌鸦白色套头卫衣，黑色修身牛仔裤和黑色南瓜裤，由衷笑了起来，“好久不见。”<br/>
“好久不见，弄玉姑娘。小姬，叫未来小婶婶。”</p><p>弄玉不仅园艺家居了得，烹饪的造诣也相当高。饭后，白凤被支使去洗碗，弄玉则留在客厅给小姬削水果。<br/>
墨鸦拈起一只苹果小白兔，在指间欣赏片刻，才缓缓开口：“我以为你们会更早一点结婚，看到这幢房子，我就更确认这个想法了。”<br/>
“白凤大概三年前就有这个意思，”弄玉没有看他，专心转着手中的雪梨和刀，“这是我的顾虑和想法。”<br/>
“哦？”<br/>
“他没有准备好。”<br/>
“那你们现在准备好了，而且用这个理由把我叫回来？”<br/>
“墨鸦大哥，你总要回来的，就算是为了白凤。”<br/>
“我不这么想，这里打理得很好，你会是个很好的伴侣，而且你爱他。”<br/>
“我很爱白凤，就像四年前一样，我愿意去接受他的全部，包括他不可或缺的部分。”<br/>
“呵，”墨鸦一口咬掉半只小兔子，“我不是，他已经成长得足够成熟。”<br/>
“你是，你是他的兄长。”<br/>
弄玉说罢，将那只削成灿灿莲花的雪梨递给小姬。</p><p>午后，弄玉回去排练即将到来的独奏会，白凤在餐桌上开了电脑处理上午落下的工作。他边回复着要紧的邮件，边不时瞟向竹编摇椅上抱着小姬午睡的墨鸦。小时候，墨鸦也常常抱着他在上面小憩。时光仿佛在眼前回溯流淌，让他不舍又挂念地看了一眼又一眼。<br/>
而后，一阵金属摇滚的乐声打破了静谧的氛围。<br/>
白凤恼火地寻找声音来源，却见墨鸦半梦半醒摸出手机。<br/>
“喂？”<br/>
“午睡，醒了。”<br/>
“好，我现在出来。”<br/>
白凤看向清醒过来的墨鸦，问：“什么事？”<br/>
“没什么，朋友到门口了，他来送我和小姬去订好的酒店。”<br/>
“酒店？你不在家里住？”<br/>
“还是酒店方便一点。”<br/>
“酒店哪里比家里方便了，墨鸦你给我站住！”<br/>
墨鸦背对着他，轻轻叹了口气：“白凤，我是个Omega，还带着孩子，就这点不方便。”<br/>
白凤不解地蹙紧眉头，想说什么，又不知从何说起，只能随着他拿了行李走出门口。<br/>
一辆熟悉的黑色悍马停靠在他们家的小院外，白凤眼角不自觉地跳了跳，然后看到一个熟悉的人从驾驶座下来。<br/>
“卫总？”<br/>
“大学时候我们就认识，那次借调任务，你记得？”<br/>
“你们很熟？”白凤狐疑地看向墨鸦。<br/>
卫庄走过来，迷迷糊糊刚睡醒的小姬，才看见就伸手朝他要抱抱。<br/>
“流沙信息安全总监，”卫庄熟练地接过小姬，眼神向白凤示意旁边的墨鸦，“了解一下。”<br/>
墨鸦摸了摸鼻尖，迎上白凤惊讶的视线，解释：“我带着孩子，在那边又重新申请了研究生，样样都要钱，我就开了个工作室。流沙刚创建那会儿有过几次信息泄露，传媒集团这方面总不好马虎，卫庄就找到了我。”<br/>
“你怎么不跟我说？”<br/>
“你没问。”<br/>
“你……”<br/>
卫庄已经二话不说拉开副驾驶的车门，让墨鸦坐进去，又递给白凤一张酒店的名片。随后他拉开后座车门，那里有准备好的儿童座椅，他将小姬放进去又熟练地绑上安全带。这才回头向白凤点点头，不忘留下一句“红莲让你下午六点前交策划案”。<br/>
望着那辆来去如风的黑色悍马从视野消失，白凤惊疑不定地捏住那张酒店名片。</p><p>卫庄预订的是套房，墨鸦把小姬安顿在卧室，才转回会客室。<br/>
“我以为你已经走了。”他扭开一瓶纯净水，倒进玻璃杯里放在卫庄面前。<br/>
卫庄掀起眼皮看看他，没有说话。<br/>
“怎么，今晚想留宿？有点累，小姬也在，改天吧。”<br/>
卫庄摇摇头，倒是站起来认真看着他，义正辞严地开口：“我想正式追求你。”<br/>
“哈？”<br/>
“明天早上九点，我来接你和小姬。”卫庄将游乐园的门票递到他面前。<br/>
墨鸦接过门票扇了两下，踏前一步，吻住了他的嘴唇。<br/>
这个吻很有墨鸦的特色，缠绵又情热，卫庄回应着他的索求，伸手揽紧了他的腰身，却没有更多的动作，直到两人呼吸相闻地分开。<br/>
卫庄看着墨鸦湿漉漉的嘴唇，眸色转深，却只是蜻蜓点水般又在上面碰了碰。<br/>
“我不说废话，明天给你morning call。”</p><p>卫庄走得干脆，墨鸦摸了摸自己的下唇，不知不觉翘起了嘴角。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二</p><p> </p><p>红莲接起电话，边欣赏自己新做的猩红指甲，边不紧不慢开口：“策划案收到了，不愧是我们的首席设计。卫庄明天请假，方案细化会议改成后天，你放心陪弄玉去试礼服吧。”<br/>“嗯。”白凤调整一下蓝牙，打着方向盘转进另一条直路。<br/>“还有事？”红莲有些意外，对方没有像往常那样马上挂断。<br/>“流沙的信息安全，谁在负责？”<br/>“外包的。刚成立那会儿被坑过几次，卫庄说他有朋友做这个，就外包出去了。我想想……好像是叫百鸟工作室，那边接手以后就没有出过差错，技术过硬，价格也合适，所以一直是交给他们做。”<br/>白凤心想，技术是有够硬的，墨鸦四年前可是国防研二的军官储备，主修信息安全。流沙这几年即使盛名在外，让他来做信息屏障还是绰绰有余。<br/>“怎么忽然问起这个？”<br/>“那是我哥……”<br/>“你哥？”红莲尖细的指甲在桌面上敲了敲，“我听弄玉说，你哥回来了。”<br/>“嗯。”白凤不想多谈，恰有新来电，就顺势结束了与红莲的通话。</p><p>蓝牙耳机里传出墨鸦慵懒的声音：“白凤？明天临时有点事，我要带小姬出门，跟你说一下。”<br/>“跟我说一下……”白凤莫名有些气闷，“中午跟你讲过明天去试礼服的吧。”<br/>“抱歉啦，”墨鸦的语调拿捏出一点讨好耍赖的意味，“真是临时有安排，礼服——”<br/>“你还想躲到什么时候！”<br/>“我没有……”<br/>“你没有？四年你回过一次家吗，主动打过电话回来吗，我打过去你也根本不想接……为什么出国，给流沙做事，怎么结婚的，和谁，孩子都有了……”<br/>“我现在不是回来了？”<br/>“你回来了，你住酒店，你有别的安排，你是不是只是迫于无奈勉为其难回来一趟，然后在弟弟的订婚仪式上露个脸就算完成任务？”<br/>“白凤，”墨鸦头疼地揉揉眉心，摸不准怎么趟的雷，只能尽力安抚：“是我不好，这次真的是忽然有事，礼服的事后天可以吗？”<br/>白凤将车尾一甩，倒进停车位，定了定神才又幽幽开口：“是不是因为我和弄玉那件事。”<br/>“不是。”话一出口墨鸦就后悔了，这句问话没头没尾，而他回答得太快太干脆。<br/>一时之间，相对无言。</p><p>白凤不是没有想过，毕竟，所有事情，都发生在那次意外之后。<br/>四年前，弄玉一曲《沧海珠泪》在表演赛崭露头角，不幸被夜幕的帮派老大惦记上。<br/>那会儿白凤还是个被纵容得天真无畏的大二艺术生，单枪匹马就敢闯夜幕老大的私人会所。他护下被脱光的弄玉，也被人困兽般堵了个严实。<br/>火急火燎赶来的墨鸦，吊儿郎当杵在他前面，背影是一如既往悍然的回护。有他在，事情总能很快被摆平，反正往后白凤是再没听说过什么夜幕。<br/>先行离开的他将弄玉送进医院，回到家里，迎接他的，却是一室灼人骨髓的浓艳花香。<br/>那是他第一次清晰地嗅出墨鸦的信息素，昙花夜放的勾魂摄魄，是死生一瞬郁烈的芬芳。<br/>墨鸦躺在客厅的沙发上，抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，看不清表情，有气无力地抱怨：“这年代怎么还有人用高度发情的AO做武器，我算是服了。还以为抑制剂抵得住，回来才发作。动不了了，你去给哥我叫个医生或者叫个外卖吧。”<br/>懒洋洋的声线，尾音黏稠如同化不开的麦芽糖，惹得白凤一阵燥热。<br/>他原该尽一个弟弟的本分，转身锁门，去最近的社区医院请一个Beta医生。<br/>可是，就像鬼迷心窍，他的注意力都集中在了最后几个字上。他想，帮你叫个外卖，还不如我来标记你。<br/>他这么想，也这么说了出来。<br/>门在身后”咔哒”一声落锁，他伏在墨鸦身上，手下的肌肤滚烫热辣，跳动的血脉流淌在充满力量感的肌肉与筋骨间。<br/>这就是一直庇护他的羽翼，是比血亲更依赖亲近的生命。<br/>渴望与这个人比肩，渴望超越这个人，渴望拥有他最完整的全部，渴望回馈同样的珍视与保护……<br/>内心深处涌动的复杂情感与渴望，诱使白凤张嘴咬住了绷直的白皙脖颈，信息素通过唾液注入腺体。浓辛的月桂拓开缭绕花香，刻上自己的印记。<br/>信息素交融的感觉如此美妙，白凤也曾临时标记过弄玉，但那种温婉相知的融合又不同于此时让人心脏搏动近乎猝死的激烈交汇。<br/>留下临时标记，他撑起身子，墨鸦的手臂已经挪开，一双湿漉漉的眼睛危险又惑人地眯起，修长眼尾仿若一把能牵心夺魄的小钩子。<br/>下一刻，他勾住白凤的脖颈，将他拉入一场淋漓热烈的亲吻。<br/>白凤觉得自己理应不记得后面发生的种种，这样就能将一切归咎于兽性的本能。<br/>然而，他记得，无比清晰地，记住了炽热的唇舌如何纠缠撩刮过敏感的口腔，记住了潮湿黏热的肌肤摩挲抚慰的触感，记住了那个蜜水涟涟宛若炎窟的极乐之境，记住了每一下碰撞的顶峰，记住了每一声碎在空气中的吟哦，记住了他们换过三种姿势又在浴缸温暖的水中做了两次，记住了比每一个细致的瞬间更细腻的悸动。<br/>只是，他也记得，翌日墨鸦当着他的面磕下小半瓶避孕药，半严肃半调笑地对他说：“没想到意外发情这么厉害，我俩……也没什么，还是不要让你的小女朋友知道比较好，女孩子伤心了可不好哄。”<br/>后来，就是墨鸦的疏远逃避，莫名其妙连学业前途都放弃选择出国。<br/>身边空出来的位置就像剜在心口，他花了四年时间，填不上，只能假装习惯。</p><p>最终，还是墨鸦打破了这场突如其来的沉默。<br/>“白凤，”他缓慢地深呼吸，不想让对方听到气流的动静，斟酌着一字一句：“是我自己的事，我自己的问题，跟那个没关系，不是你的错。”<br/>“墨鸦、我——”<br/>“叫哥。”他忽然严厉起来，语气是少见的认真。<br/>“……”<br/>“叫哥。”<br/>“哥……”白凤的声音干涩如同沟壑纵横的蛮荒。<br/>“听着，白凤，你是我最重要的弟弟，我爱你，你永远都是我最爱的弟弟，”深重的呼吸还是掩饰不住通过电流传进白凤耳中，“弄玉很好，订婚，我真心替你们高兴。”<br/>墨鸦讲完，仿佛精力都消耗殆尽，也不等对方的回应就把电话挂断了。</p><p>他随手甩掉手机，走进卧室，小姬抱着枕头正睡得酣甜。<br/>不知是基因优势，还是日夜相伴的结果，小姬轮廓像极了他。尤其闭眼睡着的时候，就好似一个更柔和更稚嫩的小墨鸦。<br/>唯独色如深海的一双眼睛，澄澈如旧，是终其一生难以放下的挂念。<br/>墨鸦在床边坐下，伸手抚了抚小姬的额发，内心霎时无忧无喜。</p><p>白凤满脑子不及追溯的过往，不知不觉走到演奏厅的入口。厚重的实木门掩不住悠扬的乐曲，一个个音符沉沉透出来。<br/>他恍惚想起音乐教室门外被琴声吸引的自己，门内轻缈甜柔的金木樨，是他和弄玉梦境般的初遇。<br/>如若当时没有出现在那里，没有听到清泉泠泠般的琴声，没有遇见弄玉。墨鸦和他是不是就能继续形影不离，就会顺理成章拥有另一个未来？<br/>只是，这份酸楚难平的情愫，终究未及发现业已错过，注定是成长的纪念。<br/>白凤伸手推开大门，乐声绕梁，一丝浅而不散的金木樨香气拂过鼻尖。舞台上，弄玉纤手抚琴，长裙翠色曳地。<br/>心绪随之清明落定，此处有他一生的归宿。</p><p>即使同为彼此生命不可割舍的部分，他们终将拥有各自的人生。</p><p>这是卫庄至今人生中唯一一次，为穿衣打扮煞费心神。<br/>早上，他习惯性换上一身阿玛尼的高定西装。对着穿衣镜愣神片刻，自觉实在与游乐园三个字格格不入。<br/>在衣帽间花了五分钟发呆，他选择将韩非无情叫醒。<br/>韩非对他的人性沦丧进行了透彻的批判，没忘尽职尽责为他勉强挑出一身能去普通的游乐园普通地约会的衣服。</p><p>所以，当墨鸦打开酒店的房门，看到卫庄的卡通T恤搭黑调格子短袖外套，配黑色牛仔裤和白色球鞋，再看看自己身上相似的打扮，挑了挑眉。<br/>情侣装，卫庄决定等下就让秘书给韩非送两张小圣贤庄的书画交流会入场券。<br/>“你这身，嗯？”墨鸦意有所指的目光在他全身上下刷子似的扫了个遍。<br/>“韩非给选的。”卫庄秉持事无不可对人言的人生准则，坦然承认。<br/>“哦——”<br/>拖得意味深长的语气词，提醒了卫庄，他觉得还是有必要澄清一点：“新公寓那边在装修，他过两天再搬出去。”<br/>墨鸦嗤笑一声，问：“我是不是应该假装对你们同居三年的事一无所知？或者，假装你们是纯洁无瑕的室友关系？”<br/>说罢，他就顺势转身走回洗手间，卫庄在后面将门关上，抽了抽鼻子。<br/>小姬已经穿戴整齐坐在沙发上看早间儿童节目，见到他甜甜地喊他“卫老板”。揉揉小姑娘一头顺滑的黑发，他将楼下餐厅打包的水果面包和甜牛奶放到茶几上让她自己享用，才跟进了洗手间。<br/>“你假装吃醋的话，我觉得这个反应就不错，证明你心里有我。”卫庄靠在门边，看墨鸦照着冷水抹脸，没来得及束起的发梢打得湿淋淋的。<br/>墨鸦眉梢无可无不可地吊他一眼，说：“有没有你，你心里没点逼数？”<br/>卫庄不置可否，又问：“怎么不吃药？”<br/>“某人的狗鼻子，吃不吃有意思？”<br/>卫庄挑眉，这还真是个久违的玩笑。</p><p>虽同在一所大学，商院风云人物卫庄，和国防储备的墨鸦，本是八竿子打不着。估摸也就将来翻看校友纪念册，兴许能有个模糊印象。<br/>如果不是鬼谷集团二公子卫庄大二那年惨遭绑架，他们估计见面连点个头的交情都没有。<br/>那次的绑匪深谙最危险的地方也是最安全的地方的道理，卫庄被绑到了学校后山的旧矿场。鬼谷动用了系统内的力量，定位到准确位置的时候，营救负责人就将那一届大四国防体能和格斗评分最高的军官储备生借调过来协助，那个人就是墨鸦。<br/>营救的开头实在是顺利得乏善可陈，犯人被营救小队迅速控制，墨鸦跪下来给卫庄解身上的绳子。<br/>那会儿的卫庄城府还没有今时今日的深不可测，多少因为少年风发意气，有点日天日地，不怎么懂得谈话的艺术。<br/>“啧，我就说怎么味道怪怪的，你一个Omega装什么Alpha。”<br/>墨鸦倒是不以为忤，诧异地抬头看他一眼，反唇相讥：“这你都能闻出来，你狗鼻子吧。”<br/>二少爷什么时候被人这么说过，刚想回嘴，“轰隆”一声，可能是之前双方交手的动静有点大，矿场塌方了。<br/>于是，他们俩就很寸地被堵在了里头。担心挖掘会引发再次坍塌，负责人决定，由墨鸦带着他寻路从另一个出口离开。<br/>卫庄出生钟鸣鼎食之家，从小到大接触的Omega，不是千金珠玉就是名媛贵妇，不论温婉可人是烂漫天性还是蜜腹藏剑，也都很有Omega的样子，还真没见过墨鸦这样的。<br/>他从小受的是菁英教育，很有些傲然的Alpha主义，偏偏墨鸦这个人又颇喜欢撩贱，两人一路上怼得不亦乐乎。唇枪舌剑也就罢了，处处都要争个强弱先后。<br/>结果，就在出口最后一段矿道上，面对漏网的犯人，卫庄率先出手，却因为经验不足着了道。墨鸦电光火石间一把拽住他在地上连翻带滚，将他护在身下。那支涂抹过神经毒药的弩箭没能嵌进卫庄的身体，只是在墨鸦手臂上擦出一道血痕。<br/>墨鸦为此在特殊病房躺了小一个月才被放出来，期间卫庄去看了他七次，其中六次白凤都在，太碍眼他没进去。<br/>那时候，他有学业、集团和兄长的事要处理，墨鸦也有学业和弟弟的事要关注。过命之交也不过点头之谊，只将对方视作有趣又不错的家伙，忍不住分出些在意。<br/>直到那个淅淅沥沥的傍晚，他下意识挥出一拳……</p><p>“卫老板，”墨鸦随手撩起颈侧的发丝，抬抬下巴尖示意，“一大早发什么呆，给来点天然无公害的，省事儿。”<br/>“叫卫庄，小姬都跟你学坏了，”卫庄将人抵在洗手间的墙壁上，抛光仿石纹的瓷砖触手冰凉，握紧劲瘦的腰侧，下嘴前还不忘调侃他：“有能耐你以后都别吃。”<br/>“那不是得看，嘶——”敏感的腺体被牙齿碾磨着，好似有电流在体内横冲直撞，墨鸦咬紧牙关才挤出后半句，“有没有人管、嘶——你当狗咬胶呐？”<br/>卫庄嘴角抽了抽，觉得此人一张嘴实在可恶，一发狠咬破了腺体，水杉潮湿沉郁的味道汹涌海浪一般将二人卷入水底。<br/>馥郁的昙花香，顷刻被隐入云雾飘渺的水杉密林深处，唯余丝丝缕缕撩人心肝的幽香若隐若现，神秘如同被荆棘魔法守护的高塔。<br/>卫庄在临时标记上舔了舔，才有些依依不舍地抬起头。墨鸦还闭着眼沉浸在信息素交融的余韵，他用嘴唇碰了碰对方光洁的额头，声音不轻不重恰好让彼此听到。<br/>“我管。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三</p><p> </p><p>游乐园这个地方，对卫庄来说有些陌生。他仅有的几次关于游乐园的短暂记忆，脱不开剪彩亮灯，总的来说就是商业活动。<br/>因此，他承认自己有些低估了这个全年龄段智人聚集的地方，尤其当你还带着孩子。</p><p>阳光灿烂，身周充斥着七彩纷呈的欢声笑语。他们在阿拉伯风的阳伞下，享用童话餐厅的特制午餐。<br/>更正一下，享用午餐的只有对面的墨鸦父女，卫庄仰面瘫在优雅的花枝座椅上，看着色彩鲜艳的螺旋伞盖眼神死，已经差不多是一条咸鱼了。<br/>“卫老板，你不是吧？”墨鸦叉起一块伪装成小白兔的菜花，喂给身边不亦乐乎舀着小池塘鸡蛋羹的小姬。<br/>“卫庄。”卫老板不悦地瞥他一眼。<br/>“好好好，卫庄，”接过侍应生送来的冰镇柠檬水，放在对方面前，“大老板当久了，纵情酒色，疏于锻炼吧。”<br/>卫庄不想跟他一般见识，拿起玻璃杯一饮而尽。<br/>液体一口一口顺着喉结的上下吞咽，颈项的肌肉粗犷而流畅，肌理底下的爆发力该死的性感。墨鸦单手支颐，拄着叉子将一盘青酱意面卷得漫不经心，甚至有些心猿意马。<br/>玻璃杯在桌上磕出“叮”的一声细脆，他长长的睫毛颤了颤掩去神色，淡淡开口：“不习惯就别来，床都上过无数次了，不兴那点虚的。”说到后面，睫毛又轻佻地一掀，勾了卫庄一眼，才将那撮意面送进嘴里。<br/>卫庄不置可否，坐正了认真看他一会儿，伸手往他嘴角一抹，将那一点酱汁含进自己嘴里。<br/>“我只再说一遍，我在追求你，你没有过的，我想都给你。”<br/>淡定的情话最可怕，墨鸦觉得自己老脸有点挂不住，顾左右而言他，指着不远处的雪糕车问：“要不要吃？”<br/>“要！草莓的！”小姬亮晶晶看他。<br/>墨鸦笑眯眯地望向卫庄，“要！巧克力的！”<br/>卫庄起身往他额头狠狠戳了戳，给父女俩一人买了一个。看着对面一大一小，模子里印出来似的，连舔雪糕的姿势都有几分相像，心底忽然就软得很不像他的风格。<br/>“尝尝？”<br/>墨鸦将雪糕递到他鼻子底，冰冰凉凉的可可甜香让人难以抗拒。他握住了那只举着雪糕的手，越过桌子去将那人的唇瓣仔仔细细舔了个干净。<br/>“不错。”卫庄气定神闲又坐了回去。<br/>阳光明媚得过分，晒得人脸热。<br/>“爸爸，也要舔舔。”小姬扯着墨鸦的衣角，指着自己嘴唇上一抹可爱的“小胡须”撒娇。<br/>把女儿抱到腿上，用纸巾给她擦干净，墨鸦食指轻点在她唇上，温声说：“不可以哦，不可以随便让别人舔我们小姬，也不可以随便舔别人，舔过了是要负责的知道吗？”<br/>他尾音微翘，音调一滑就从谆谆教导转向了意有所指。<br/>小姬眨眨眼，一脸似懂非懂的茫然，但很乖巧地点点头，又送了一勺草莓雪糕给墨鸦。<br/>卫庄听罢一挑眉，迎上对方挑衅的眼神，难得孩子气地舔了舔唇边。</p><p>饭后，墨鸦提议去鬼屋散步消消食。<br/>卫庄觉得这人脑子有坑，随性得很有病，但偏偏还有点可爱，所以同意了。<br/>五分钟后，他想狠揍五分钟前色令智昏的自己。<br/>妖魔鬼怪，一身煞气的卫庄是不怕的，魑魅魍魉自该退避三舍。然而，任谁面对刻意营造的恐怖氛围和惊吓效果，都难免有些生理性反应。尤其，当你身边还自带一个声效放大器。<br/>“啊——”<br/>伴随着小姬又一声惊天动地的尖叫，卫庄的心神都为之一震。<br/>墨鸦看他那皱眉忍耐的样子，忍俊不禁，伸手揽过他的肩膀，拍了拍，拍得不可谓不语重心长，还不忘侧头飞快在他耳边留下一句：“兄弟，别跟小孩子计较。”<br/>卫庄还没说什么，小姬看见他们的动作，关心地安慰他：“卫老板不怕怕哦，”她小手拍了拍他爹的胸膛，大度地说，“爸爸这里最安全了，让个位置给你哦。”<br/>恰巧，天花板上一只狰狞的大蜘蛛在立体声效中砸到他们面前，还在粗长的蛛丝上弹了弹。小姬疯狂地尖叫，又迅速埋头缩进了墨鸦怀里，用行动证明了她自己所言非虚。<br/>墨鸦：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”<br/>卫庄脸比锅底，狠狠瞪了幸灾乐祸的某人一眼又一眼。<br/>偏偏墨鸦这个人平日一副很有分寸的样子，撩起贱来那是没完没了。他手上一用力就将卫庄往怀里揽，还不忘边笑边贫：“来来来，别不好意思呀卫老板，白凤从前也是这么过来的。”<br/>卫庄本来就被他揽得一个踉跄，又听他提起白凤，心火腾腾往上冒。<br/>他反手擒住单手抱孩子没防备的墨鸦，将他空着的手反剪腰后，不容分说将旁边一个竖棺里装扮成吸血鬼的工作人员扯了出来，自己搂着墨鸦几步逼进去。<br/>这个棺材道具还挺精巧，他们才挤进去，棺材板就在身后自动合拢。<br/>墨鸦还没反应过来他要做什么，卫庄一手扣着他，一手捂住小姬的眼睛，就着眼前的嘴唇狠狠啃了下去。<br/>这个吻过于粗鲁，墨鸦的头被迫抵在棺材垫板上，牙关被撬开，任一条舌头两排利齿为所欲为，撕咬碾磨。他尝出嘴里一点血腥气，但很快就不计前嫌地纠缠上去。<br/>密闭的道具棺材里，霎时充满了滋滋作响的水声和粗重混乱的呼吸。<br/>直到卫庄扣在他腰后的手感觉到他卸在垫板上的重量，才放他自由地喘息。<br/>“我不是白凤，不需要你的保护，别拿我和他相提并论。而且他长大了，你最清楚不过。”<br/>卫庄闭了闭眼，再睁开，少了几分厉色多了三分坚定，沉沉说道：“我和你……可能迟了一步，时机也不对。但我耐性向来很好，不介意等一个重头开始的新起点，”他顿了顿，“现在，你不妨考虑下，试试依靠我。”<br/>他们虽然唇舌已分，但依然离得极近。卫庄一字一句说出的话，墨鸦感觉自己就像连同他的一呼一吸都随剧烈喘息纳入体内，比声音更厚重的表达带着温度一声声撞在心上。<br/>他缓了缓自己的呼吸，启唇吐息都似若隐若现的亲吻，声音里有三分叹息七分郑重：“给我点时间，我还不太习惯依赖别人。”<br/>就在此时，棺材板“吱”地再次打开，几个工作人员挤在外面，带头的是刚刚那位吸血鬼，幽幽开口：“两位客人，不能再给时间了，这样会影响其他人的，麻烦你们出来一下。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，好、好，好——”墨鸦一头栽在卫庄的肩头，笑得不能自已。<br/>卫庄愣了愣，放开扣着他的手，转而抚上后背，一下下给他顺气，不自觉也露出点笑容，只是环境太晦暗没有被谁看去。</p><p>“下车吧。”卫庄摁开车内照明。<br/>墨鸦看两眼车外狭窄的巷子和路边的禁停标志，又转向他，“吃别的吧。”<br/>“没事，你不是想吃？让他罚。”卫庄干脆地熄火，拔出车钥匙。<br/>“也不知道还在不在，啧，可恶的资本家。”墨鸦小声嘀咕两句，既然对方不介意，他也就心安理得领着小姬下车。</p><p>入夜，他们在游乐园看足了花车巡游和烟花汇演才离开。<br/>可能是消耗太大，再加上晚饭吃得早，三个人都饿了，打算再补一顿夜宵。<br/>“有间大排档”，是墨鸦的提议。他们大学那会儿，这店就是校园附近最旺的摊子，物美价廉，露天的桌椅足够宽敞。不仅学生喜欢来打牙祭，老师光顾得也不少。</p><p>四年时间，这家大排档依然开着，不仅开着，人气还挺旺。<br/>能将摊子经营得这么好，老板当然有些过人之处。<br/>卫庄、墨鸦和小姬这个组合在“有间大排档”可谓稀奇，毕竟这里的客人以师生居多。老板庖丁为他们引座，也不免多看了两眼。<br/>“欸，你们不是以前的、你们是这里学校的毕业生吧，我认得你们。这是、没想到你们还走一起了，女儿多大了，长得挺像，很可爱嘛。以前都没见过你们一块儿来，真是没想到，竟然还惦记着我这儿，一家子来了。得，今晚这顿八折，往后常来呀。”<br/>墨鸦也不纠正他的误会，笑眯眯谢过老板，让小姬甜甜地给老板问好道谢，哄得庖丁大笑着要去给他们亲自下厨。<br/>等老板走开了，他才拖着调子问：“怎么，鬼谷二公子，流沙大老板，不澄清一下？”<br/>卫庄看他那副没事找事的样儿，心里痒得不行，很想就地给他办了。轻轻“哼”一声，拿话堵他：“这不是事实？你以为小姬法律上是谁的孩子。”<br/>墨鸦被他噎了一下，撇撇嘴：“不要脸，那是权宜。”<br/>“哦？下午谁说好的，还想反悔不成？”<br/>“……”<br/>“告诉你，太迟了，早八百年就是我的。”<br/>墨鸦目瞪口呆地看着他，“我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。”<br/>卫庄白他一眼，正好菜上桌，他拿筷子敲敲墨鸦的碗沿，训道：“吃你的，装蒜还上瘾了。”<br/>墨鸦“噗”地笑出声来，从善如流给自己和小姬布菜，不忘大度地施舍某人几筷子。</p><p>卫庄下车前说“让他罚”，今天的交警大概十分痛恨霸总，很给面子连车给一块儿拖走了。<br/>墨鸦看看空荡荡的马路牙子，又看看面沉如水的卫庄，识相地忍住了笑。<br/>卫庄：“打车送你们回去。”<br/>墨鸦头点到一半，忽然想起什么，“这里离酒店好像挺近的，要不散步回去？正好让你秘书给你送车到酒店。”</p><p>走回酒店的路，卫庄“久闻大名”，但还是第一次踏足，墨鸦倒是不陌生。一条沿湖的观景路，湖和路一半在校园一半在校外，学生给它起了个俗气的昵称——“情侣路”。听名字大概都知道是怎么回事，每个城市每个校园，基本都有几条这样的路。<br/>“你很熟？”<br/>墨鸦对于卫庄这种喜欢用陈述语气读疑问句的习惯嗤之以鼻，“我又不像某人天天专车接送，就这么几条小道，走得熟有什么好奇怪的。”<br/>“我以为……”<br/>“以为什么？以为我和谁走过很多次，还是以为我和很多个谁走过？”<br/>卫庄单手抱着小姬，这是决定走回去的时候他要求的，和墨鸦两人并排走着。夜风习习，颇有几分优哉悠哉的意思。两人身侧的手随着移动，时不时碰在一起，又分开。<br/>好像想到了什么有趣的事，卫庄愉快地哼笑一声，旁边的墨鸦不满地挑眉。<br/>“怎么？”<br/>卫庄感觉垂下的手被墨鸦的手指勾了一下，又放开，快得好似错觉。<br/>“你和很多个谁走过，有点、好笑。”<br/>墨鸦白眼都懒得翻，“我也是很受欢迎的好吗？可未必比商院的大冰山人气差。”<br/>“我不否认，”他又感觉墨鸦的手勾了他一下，假装无意碰到，不过演技有点浮夸，“但约你的，怕都是Omega吧？”<br/>“……”墨鸦仿佛回忆起什么不堪回首的往事，作势抚了抚额，“别，求您别提了。”<br/>“哈。”卫庄难得很给面子地笑出了声。<br/>墨鸦的手又勾了他一下，但这次他凑过去用力抓住了那只爱恶作剧的手，稳稳地握在手心。<br/>他们都看着前方的路，甚至没有看彼此一眼，好似什么都没有发生，继续他们无聊又没有营养的对话，毫无意义地继续着，仿佛能一路走下去，一路聊下去，没有尽头。</p><p>早上的流沙办公室，一群女孩子围在红莲的办公桌边，细声细语地聊着什么，还时不时警惕地抬头四顾，又偷偷看一眼紧闭的总裁办公室。<br/>坐在中间的红莲，盯着手上的周刊封面，神色晦暗不明。猩红的指甲因为捏得用力，在纸面上留下一个个狠厉的半月形。<br/>忽然，办公室的门被粗暴地推开，发出巨大的声响。白凤气势汹汹走进来，理都没理办公室内奇怪的氛围，径直扭开总裁办公室的门。他大步闯进去，又将门狠狠摔上，动静大得整个楼层都为之一震。<br/>其他人面面相觑，不知道他们的首席设计大早上发什么疯。立在红莲身边的紫女却眼尖地发现，白凤手里拿着一本与红莲手上一模一样的杂志。</p><p>“你解释一下！”<br/>白凤将杂志砸在卫庄面前，忍着爆发的怒气，表情堪比金刚怒目。<br/>卫庄垂目看向桌面的杂志，上面富有冲击力的图文标题印着“隐婚还是私生子？！鬼谷二公子和韩氏九公子决裂？！流沙分裂，鬼韩合作崩解！！！”。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四</p><p> </p><p>“你解释一下！”<br/>卫庄垂目看向桌面的杂志，富有冲击力的图文标题印着“隐婚还是私生子？！鬼谷二公子和韩氏九公子决裂？！流沙分裂，鬼韩合作崩解！！！”<br/>他随手翻了两页，倒是很符合时下“有图有真相”的八卦规矩。除了游乐园那天的偷拍，与之呼应对比的，是韩非拖着行李从他家搬离的照片。<br/>料挖得挺深，可能因此对姬无夜的背景有些投鼠忌器，墨鸦和小姬的信息都做了模糊处理，照片上的马赛克打得很有良心。<br/>至于他和韩非，好歹算半个公众人物，就别奢望还能有这等优待，通篇是些符合人们对豪门恩怨想象的推测，极尽其能地猎奇曲折。<br/>卫庄将杂志掩上，神色不显抬头望向白凤，说出的话不轻不重：“如你所见。”<br/>“你——”<br/>办公电脑响起一串提示音，卫庄不容分说做了个打住的手势，迅速回了几条信息，又拨了红莲的内线让她收拾几样资料打包带进来。<br/>“你等下跟我一起去墨鸦那里。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你不是有很多问题？”卫庄头也不抬，“你自己问他。”<br/>白凤牙关咬得发颤，生生忍下的怒气又有爆发的趋势，却再次被敲门声打断。<br/>“进来。”<br/>红莲踩着足有十二厘米的细高跟娉婷而入，脸上骄矜的神情与精致的妆容一样无懈可击，只是“哐当”一下将资料袋砸在玻璃茶几上的动作，明明白白表露了她的不悦。<br/>“你对我哥做了什么？”<br/>卫庄似乎并不在意她语焉不详的质问，淡淡回应：“韩非做什么，理由从来不会只有一个，你是他妹妹应该很了解。”<br/>他话里的言外之意，聪慧如红莲不可能不懂，可是这个答案并不能浇灭她的心头火。<br/>“你是个Alpha，这是最初的理由，”卫庄仿佛看穿了她的愤怒，“当然，就算是Omega，他也不会放任你喜欢一个不会有结果的人。”<br/>红莲愣了愣，“你说什么？”<br/>不待卫庄再有表示，她随即恍然，一种揭开长久欺骗后的惊讶浮现在她艳丽的脸上，洁白的贝齿不自觉地咬紧嫣红的下唇。她一跺脚，重重“哼”一声，风风火火甩门而出。<br/>卫庄也不在意她的反应，拿起茶几上的文件，回头提醒还在愣神的白凤：“走，跟上。”</p><p>墨鸦应声开门，目光扫过卫庄身后的白凤，露出点疑惑不解，但并没有妨碍他抄过文件袋就往回走，边走还边抱怨：“你们流沙怎么回事？从早上开始，数据攻击就没个停，还是几波不同的人马。下次你们有什么计划，能不能提前说一下，我总得做点准备。”<br/>他回到桌前坐下，那里摆着三台运作中的电脑。不远处的地毯上用抱枕堆起一圈堡垒，大概是他为了专心工作的杰作，小姬在里面心满意足地和娃娃们过家家，看到卫庄和白凤进来也只是甜甜地叫人，并没有要为他们停止游戏的意思。<br/>白凤径直走到他哥面前，居高临下，“我想，大概是因为这个。”<br/>冷然的话语和一本杂志同时落在墨鸦面前，毫无预警的封面映入眼帘。<br/>敲键盘的节奏戛然而止，墨鸦有些僵硬地翻开那本杂志，一目十行扫过里面的内容。<br/>“你没有什么要对我说的吗？”<br/>白凤盯着他的发旋看了好一阵子，见对方鸵鸟似的完全没有抬头的意思，也不强求，自顾自说了起来。<br/>“那不如我来替你说？”<br/>压抑的语气，刺得尚在低头的墨鸦肩膀不受控制地颤了颤。<br/>“那天你说忽然有事，原来是和卫总去约会，你可以坦白跟我说的。”<br/>他嗤笑一声，满满都是难过的自嘲。<br/>“我还傻傻地以为你是……你不肯告诉我和谁结婚了，也是他，还有小姬，”他抿了抿唇，视线仿佛要在墨鸦的头顶烧出戒疤，“你们什么时候开始的？四年前？那个时候？”<br/>“那件事之后，我知道你躲着我，需要时间……”白凤说到这里，声音苦涩得难以为继，深吸一口气才又启齿：“在你最需要有谁在身边的时候，是他吗，在那种时候乘虚而入……小姬也是，那个时候、是不是？”<br/>他说着说着，渐渐激动起来：“你怎么想的，你什么都不要跑到外面去，为了小姬？还是为了他？”<br/>“他在外面跟你隐婚，转头在国内就和韩非好上，你知道？”<br/>他一口一个“他”，并不忌讳卫庄就在旁边，或者说，根本就是要说给他听的。<br/>“这些年，他怎么跟你说的，为了他的家族还是为了他的事业？全世界都知道他和韩非珠联璧合，他给你灌的什么迷魂汤让你死心塌地？”<br/>“墨鸦，你抬起头，看着我说，到底是怎么回事！”<br/>自觉没办法再当鸵鸟，墨鸦不合时宜地想，白凤平日里一定没少陪弄玉看乱七八糟的电视剧。<br/>这其中固然有许多不符实际之处，但他更有不能让白凤知道的二三事。<br/>在心里飞快地权衡一番，墨鸦不动声色瞥向旁边的卫庄，对方一副“你自己的弟弟自己搞定”的欠揍表情。他把心一横，秉着“死道友不死贫道”的心思，不清不楚地“嗯”了一声，索性将错就错。<br/>卫庄本是存了点看戏的心思，想看墨鸦如何编圆这个故事，结果没想到他将错就错得如此魔性，莫名被盖戳“渣男”人设的卫庄差点将手里的玻璃杯捏碎。<br/>白凤得到墨鸦的默认，却是不疑有他，一时不知是怒是伤，轻声问：“你就这么喜欢他？他对你有这么重要？让你不惜一切，连自己也不顾了？”<br/>被这凄然的口吻撞得胸口一阵酸软，墨鸦豁然抬头，迎上的却是一双云蒸雾染的蓝眸。<br/>“白凤，你——”<br/>他还没来得及出声安抚，白凤已经闪身到了卫庄面前。<br/>“谁给你胆子委屈我哥！”<br/>这一句裹挟着拳风如有实质直冲面门，幸而卫庄反应够快，单手掌住，否则这几天怕是都不能见人。然而，白凤也不是什么省油的灯，捏在肋下蓄力的一拳已经毫不手软捣在他胸腹。<br/>“欸、欸欸！”<br/>墨鸦连忙走过去，正要出声劝止。却见白凤几下动作太猛，眸中那层氤氲的水汽凝成几滴冷硬透亮珠子，伶伶仃仃砸下来，跟砸在他心头似的，砸出一个个能蓄一汪酸水的小坑，到了嘴边的责备也都蒸发得无影无踪。<br/>白凤从小到大，都有他护着，何曾如此憋屈过，还是为了他……<br/>墨鸦揽过白凤的肩往怀里带，心疼地给他顺背，语无伦次地开解：“别、别，怎么的，这么大了，不、不是的，多大事儿，我又没怎么了，这不是……”<br/>白凤脸上方才还凶狠得跟个狼崽子似的表情早垮了，他罩在墨鸦的阴影里，兄弟间的亲密如此久违，仿若隔世，内心的软弱决了堤，索性抵着墨鸦的锁骨一声不吭。<br/>卫庄缓过来直起身，蹙眉看着这幕兄友弟恭，伸手强硬地将他俩掰开。<br/>“干嘛，你别动我弟弟我跟你说。”墨鸦瞪了他一眼。<br/>卫庄嘴角抽搐一下，懒得跟他一般见识，只送了他一个白眼。<br/>“这拳我受了，”他堂堂正正直视白凤，“但你搞错了一点，我对你哥是认真的。”<br/>“谁知道你们这些人哪句真哪句假，”白凤红着一双眼睛恶狠狠剜他，“你家，还有韩家，你想没想过我哥的处境！”<br/>旁边的墨鸦很想扶额，感觉相当有必要提醒弄玉，不能再带着白凤看奇怪的电视剧了。<br/>卫庄的眼角也抽了抽，看在墨鸦的份上，攒出十成的克制，冷冷地说：“我在，我说了算，绝不让人动他和小姬一根头发。”<br/>两人的视线在空气中无形交锋。<br/>最终还是白凤先败下阵来。他忿恨地撇过头，色厉内荏警告对方：“记住你说的话！”</p><p>墨鸦正想出来打个圆场，酒店套房单调的门铃再次响起，三人霎时面面相觑。<br/>白凤拿袖子往脸上胡乱一抹，自觉现在的模样不太能见人，蹲到小姬身边，假装对过家家产生了浓厚兴趣。<br/>卫庄虽然吃了实实在在一拳，倒是比他得体些，端起杯子靠在墙边，好整以暇看墨鸦走到门边就着猫眼观察外面的情况。然后，墨鸦回过头来，给了他一个复杂难明的眼神。他还没来得及消化墨鸦这一眼意味着什么，眼皮轻跳，房门已经打开了。<br/>“呃，嗨，墨鸦？好久不见。”<br/>“墨鸦先生，打扰了。”<br/>看着门外的两位稀客，墨鸦修长的眉挑得似要飞起，试探着问：“韩非，还有……张良？久见，这是？”<br/>“听秘书说卫庄来你这儿了，我们是来找他的。”韩非露出温良儒雅的笑容。<br/>“哦——”<br/>墨鸦话音未落，听到动静的白凤已然急匆匆走过来，不容置疑将他往身后一拽，挡在了他和韩非之间。<br/>“韩总，你怎么来了？”白凤冰冷的声线充满了戒备，视线扫过张良手中的杂志，眼神黯了黯，“你们那些乱七八糟的事，别把我哥掺进去。”<br/>韩非听罢，眨了眨眼，招牌笑容裂出些许不明所以，将目光投向白凤身后的墨鸦，却看到对方对他做了个惨不忍睹的表情。<br/>“找我什么事？”幸好此时，卫庄走了过来。<br/>“其实——”<br/>“是我想向当事人了解下，这是怎么回事。”<br/>不待韩非挤眉弄眼跟卫庄使完眼色，张良先开了口。他优雅地翻了翻手上的杂志，无论是声音还是动作都不像是在说什么八卦秘辛，而更像是在请教什么深奥高雅的命题。<br/>然后，韩非发现卫庄的万年冰山脸，也隐隐约约裂出了一个惨不忍睹的轮廓。<br/>“咳，”墨鸦假模假样地咳嗽一声，“我好歹也是当事人之一，我来说吧……”<br/>听完白凤版本的狗血真相，张良倒没什么反应，还维持着得体的微笑，但韩非总算是知道了那个惨不忍睹的表情是什么意思。<br/>他递了个“兄弟我懂你”的眼神给卫庄，转身就握住张良的手，说：“子房，我没骗你吧，这都是迫不得已。当初，还是因为红莲那丫头，我这个当哥哥的为了妹子的幸福，只能牺牲下色相名声。不过跟卫兄确实是一见如故，所以才有了流沙。我们是事业上的伙伴，卫兄早就心有所属，别的那都是做给别人看的。”<br/>韩非不愧是个人才，一番话说得堂皇冠冕，也顺带给卫庄正了正名。<br/>张良点点头，道：“抱歉，韩兄，是我过于纠结了。既然如此，是不是该对外澄清一下，外面那些决裂的传言毕竟对流沙无益。”<br/>“嗯，让他们准备下午开记者招待会。”卫庄点头同意，也不废话，拿出手机和红莲联系。<br/>“那我让公关部和秘书组准备通稿。”<br/>甩手掌柜韩非无事可做，正想再说点什么，缓和一下和白凤之间微妙的紧张，门铃又响了起来。</p><p>门外是一大捧足以堵住门的艳红玫瑰。<br/>“请问韩非先生在吗？”送货员礼貌地询问。<br/>就在韩非一脸懵逼地捧着花站在玄关沐浴所有人诧异的目光，一个电话打进了他的手机，屏幕上显示“大秦嬴政”。<br/>“花收到了？”<br/>“是你？你怎么知道我在这儿，你跟踪我？不、等等，你给我送花几个意思？”<br/>“我看了今天的杂志。”<br/>“？”<br/>“听说你跟卫庄分手了，我只是有点担心你，并不是跟踪。”<br/>“咳咳，嬴兄言重，还是不要太担心我，韩非受不起。”<br/>“怎么会呢？卫庄并不适合你，既然你们分手了最好。我觉得，我们更合得来，或者说，大秦和韩氏，比起韩氏和鬼谷，你不觉得更合适吗？”<br/>“嬴兄说笑了，韩氏可轮不到我这个老九说话，我是流沙的人。”<br/>“呵，我一直仰慕韩兄，你可以再考虑下，流沙太小，屈才了。”<br/>韩非若有所思放下手机，再抬头又恢复了他一贯懒散的笑意。<br/>他环顾身周，最终落在被花吸引过来的小姬身上，蹲下身笑意盈盈地问：“小淑女叫什么名字，告诉哥哥，哥哥把花送你好不好？”<br/>小姬躲在墨鸦身后眨了眨眼，还没开口就被墨鸦抱了起来。<br/>“不要脸，这么小的孩子也出手。”<br/>韩非一脸受伤地看向墨鸦，道：“那……这当作打扰主人的——”<br/>话还没说完，卫庄刀锋似的视线就让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他一个旋身转向张良，又自言自语道：“不行，送给子房的东西可不能是别人给的，尤其是不明不白的人。”<br/>“你自己留着吧，”卫庄看不过去他捧着个烫手山芋要送人的模样，念及他方才也算帮了自己，又说：“红莲早上因为杂志的事来问我，该知道的都知道了，你留着哄她吧。”<br/>“不是吧……”韩非的脸拧成了一张抹布。</p><p>事情告一段落，除了墨鸦这个编外的SOHO，流沙其他人还得回去准备下午的记者会。<br/>离开的时候卫庄吊在后面，韩非很有眼力劲儿地搭上白凤的肩。<br/>“别紧张，我真没想要对你哥做什么，咱哥俩聊聊。”<br/>白凤还想回头嘱咐墨鸦几句，却被他带着走了过去。<br/>卫庄站在酒店套房的门口，看他们走远了些，正想回身，就被人从后拥住。<br/>墨鸦的手交落在他胸腹处，又恶作剧似的戳了戳他被白凤一拳捣中的地方。<br/>“嘶、你轻点。”<br/>“这么疼？”<br/>“你吃你弟全力一拳试试。”<br/>“你大人有大量别跟孩子计较咯。”<br/>“我还能跟小舅子计较？”<br/>“滚吧你，谁是你小舅子，小心白凤再揍你一拳。”<br/>“那是我让着他。”<br/>“是是是，多谢卫老板。”<br/>“卫庄。”<br/>墨鸦下巴磕了磕他的肩，温热的声音吹在他耳边：“卫庄。”<br/>卫庄握住他交叠在自己身前的手，摩挲了一会儿才拉开，提醒道：“晚上别忘了。”<br/>“还去看电影？我们现在出去后面得跟一路的狗仔队吧。”<br/>“电影哪里不能看？”卫庄斜了他一眼。<br/>墨鸦眼睛转了转，弯起嘴角笑得暧昧：“这里呀？挺方便的，嗯嗯，好想法。”<br/>卫庄看他得瑟的样子，眼中不自觉也跟着染了点笑意，凑过去咬了咬他唇角，才挥挥手转身离开。</p><p>墨鸦关上房间门，手机恰好亮了起来，一个陌生的号码。<br/>“喂，你好？”<br/>“你好，墨鸦先生。虽然有点唐突，能否邀请你喝个下午茶？”<br/>“你是？”<br/>“看我都忘了，我叫盖聂，是卫庄的哥哥。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（五）</p><p> </p><p>矗立在CBD的地标性摩天建筑，垂直观光梯里既安静又舒适，玻璃幕墙外，城市的轮廓渐次在眼前拓开，带来轻微的离心感。<br/>小姬兴奋地趴在玻璃壁上，阳光下海蓝宝一样的眼珠子亮晶晶的。牢牢抱稳她的墨鸦，看着面前的景色，却不免有些恍惚。</p><p>世间的风水轮流转，大抵如是。<br/>四年前，他以白凤兄长的身份，私下约见弄玉。而现在，换做卫庄的兄长私下约见他了。</p><p>当然，彼时墨鸦可约不起这种地标顶楼的私人会所，但好歹是个情调别致的咖啡馆。<br/>他还记得弄玉一身得体的刺绣连衣长裙，款款婷婷走近的样子。<br/>“我和墨鸦大哥是一样的，”弄玉轻启朱唇：“我们都深爱着白凤。”<br/>细语柔声道出一句石破天惊，实在是个美丽又聪慧得过分的女子，<br/>“我尊重白凤的选择。他愿意让我留在他身边，这份决意我希望用一生来守候。”<br/>墨鸦听罢，忍不住轻笑出声，这姑娘实在有趣。他那时已然发现自己怀上了小姬，出国的事宜也在筹备。最终还是决定要见一见弄玉，不过是想听一个斩钉截铁的言诺，好让心里那点奄奄熄灭的念想死得更透一些。<br/>求仁得仁，他不知是该自嘲还是欣慰：“那就拜托了。你不用那么紧张，我不过是来确认，最重要的弟弟没有选错人罢了。”<br/>弄玉眨眨眼，脸颊染上些粉色，盯着他看了片刻，认真说：“我愿意接受白凤的全部，这么说可能有些自私，但墨鸦大哥对白凤来说是不可或缺的，我不希望他失去你。”<br/>这种和白凤一样敏锐的个性真是难以应付，墨鸦敛目避过对方探究的视线，语气疏离：“这就轮不到你来过问了。”</p><p>四年倏忽而过，今时今日他与盖聂的立场，又不比当年弄玉与他。<br/>只是，墨鸦天马行空地想，等下对方会不会在他面前拍一张没有填数额的支票，又或者将公文箱一掀，露出摞得整整齐齐的钞票，再问出一句“你说，要多少钱，要什么都可以，只要你肯离开他”。<br/>墨鸦不禁反省自己，上午才默默吐槽过白凤奇怪的电视剧看太多，他自己也不遑多让。</p><p>高速电梯没让他胡思乱想太久，“叮”一声抵达顶层，电梯门缓缓开启，得体的侍应生在门外躬身迎接。<br/>纵是训练有素，侍应生抬头时还是微微顿了一下。<br/>墨鸦今天一身黑，卫衣牛仔裤运动鞋，头上低低压着鸭舌帽，墨镜和口罩几乎将整张脸严严实实藏起。他怀里的小姬则是哥特风洋装，罩短款连兜帽的黑色小斗篷。<br/>墨鸦向侍应生点点头，揭掉鸭舌帽，报出预约信息，又顺手将小姬头上的兜帽掀开，露出俏丽的双马尾和白软水灵的一张小脸。<br/>盖聂选的位置在环形落地玻璃外墙边，能够俯瞰整座城市。<br/>见墨鸦走近，一身纪梵希浅灰高定西装的盖聂礼貌地起身相迎，又在对方走到跟前时，诚恳道歉：“抱歉，是我不想让小庄知道，应该派车去接你们的。”<br/>墨鸦将墨镜和口罩摘掉，弯弯眉眼不甚在意地回他：“没事，甩个把狗仔队还不在话下。”<br/>盖聂点点头，十分绅士地走过去帮他拉开椅子，等小姬坐好，又示意旁边的座位，倾身做了个请让的手势。<br/>动作行云流水，亲昵不多一分也不少一分，自然而熨帖。墨鸦暗忖，也难怪卫庄从来不甘人下，却总是处处比眼前这个人输了一分。<br/>等到侍应生将一杯拿铁和一份蓝莓芭菲送到父女二人面前，盖聂才不急不缓开始今天的话题。<br/>“容我再次自我介绍，盖聂，卫庄的兄长。六年前小庄被绑架，我陪家父在指挥部，见过墨鸦先生，可惜未能当面道谢。”<br/>“这没什么，职责所在。墨鸦，我女儿小姬，今年三岁，得带在身边，还请见谅。”<br/>“没关系，是我的邀约太唐突了。”他说到这里，顿了顿，意有所指看一眼墨鸦，“我自己很喜欢小孩子，家父年纪渐长，也是越来越喜欢小辈。”<br/>言罢，他将一个黑丝绒盒子搁在桌上，“这是家父托我带给小姬的见面礼。”<br/>墨鸦接过盒子漫不经心打开，里面是一只精致的蓝水晶鸟形夹子，他把盒子掩上搁回去往盖聂的方向送了送，推辞：“小姬还小，这么贵重的东西太容易弄坏。”<br/>“无妨，一件小饰物而已，不值多少钱。”<br/>墨鸦挑挑眉，略一思索，从善如流收下了。<br/>“那就替我谢谢鬼谷老爷子。小姬，叔叔给你带了礼物，你要说什么？”<br/>沉浸在蓝莓芭菲美味中的小姬闻言，细声细气地道谢：“谢谢叔叔。”<br/>盖聂眉目温柔地回视小姑娘，轻声说：“不用谢。”<br/>他将视线转回墨鸦身上，正色道：“今日叨扰，主要是家父得知有关舍弟的一些消息，让我来看看。”<br/>“看看？”墨鸦不冷不热地笑笑，调侃：“我以为你要给我几个装支票的信封，或者别的什么。真是头疼呢，价格开太高我还真怕自己答应了。”<br/>盖聂不以为忤，石刻般鲜有表情的脸上难得浮起点淡淡无奈的笑意，解释：“墨鸦先生这是在说笑。对我们家来说，小庄是无价的。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“小庄虽然和家父关系不太好，”盖聂端起面前的红茶呷了一口，“但他性情又与家父最近，家父向来很关注他。你们的事情，只是碍于小庄的个性，并不提起罢了。家父想借此次意外让我来看看，也好多了解小庄属意的人。”<br/>墨鸦听他平平淡淡道出“属意”二字，脸上有些挂不住，转头躲开对方的目光，假装欣赏外面的景色，不甚走心地转移话题：“我以为你们这种家庭，会有许多讲究。”<br/>“家父认为私人感情变换利益是下乘，也是这样教导我们的。”<br/>“难得，”墨鸦端正神色，“老爷子是个明白人。”<br/>“嗯，家父性情不羁于常理世俗，这点小庄跟他最像。”盖聂说到此处，露出少许似宠溺似骄傲的笑意，但很快又淡成微苦，“家父不愿亲至，怕又跟小庄起争端。不过换我来，他多半也是不乐意的。”<br/>墨鸦琢磨出一点熟悉的感慨，难得出声开解：“卫庄只是有些心气难平，我看他还是很敬重你这位兄长的。”<br/>“谢谢。小庄幼时与我几无嫌隙，大了反而龃龉横生，有些事能理解，但不免难过就是了。”<br/>“男孩子想飞得更高更远，想超越护荫自己的羽翼是难免的，”大概是触了旧事，墨鸦一句话说得宛如叹息，感慨良多，“就是过程总让人莫名失落。”<br/>两人对视一眼，仿佛都看到了对方眼中相似的无奈。</p><p>因着这点难言而微妙的属于兄长的烦恼，二人一见如故、相谈甚欢，甚至生出些相逢恨晚的意思。<br/>乃至小姬吃完一大杯蓝莓芭菲，又在侍应生送来的填色画册上涂涂画画一阵，最终偎在墨鸦怀里眠了长长的午睡，这场谈话方在夕阳余晖中结束。</p><p>墨鸦远眺傍晚的都市，转头看向盖聂，说：“时间也差不多了，该入正题了吧。”<br/>他能看出来今天的会面，对方替老爷子来看看不假，但还有未竟之言，现在也该是图穷匕见的时候了。<br/>盖聂神色不动，还是那副浅浅淡淡的样子，缓缓开口：“今天的相处很愉快。”<br/>“嗯，没想到这么聊得来，下次一起喝一杯吧。”<br/>“好。”盖聂点点头，而后正色道：“你对小庄很重要。我见过他跟别人在一起的样子，所以更知道你对他的分量，他很爱你。”<br/>墨鸦不置可否，等待对方说出自己今日的来意。<br/>“同样身为兄长，墨鸦先生应该能体谅，我希望弟弟能拥有对等的感情。”<br/>墨鸦的眉角不自觉抽搐一下，挑挑眉想说什么，被对方的手势按下。<br/>“我知道若非喜欢，你不会跟他在一起，感情也并不是什么等价交换。无论是家父还是我本人，我们家族都不在意所谓的过往。只是，小庄是我重要的弟弟，他理应、也值得一位能将他放在心上同样位置的伴侣，而不是一个心仪的选择。”<br/>他注视着墨鸦漆黑的眼瞳，似乎想要直直看进墨鸦的心里，问：“墨鸦先生，小庄对你来说，是什么呢？你爱他是否如同他爱你？”<br/>墨鸦出神片刻，漾起一点苦笑，道：“我不知道，我可能没办法现在回答你。”<br/>“其实我也没想过今天就能得到答案，谢谢你愿意体谅我的立场，也谢谢你愿意为小庄去考虑这些。”<br/>“哈，这算哪门子的谢谢，”墨鸦重新戴上墨镜，隐去眼中复杂的思绪，“那就先告辞了。”<br/>“抱歉，无法送你们回去，”盖聂招来侍应生，吩咐对方为墨鸦父女预约轿车，“虽然小庄肯定已经知道我们见面的事，但我若是大摇大摆送你回酒店，他大概要更不悦。”<br/>墨鸦脑海闪过卫庄老大不高兴的样子，不自觉勾了勾唇角，说：“我知道。”<br/>不等盖聂再说什么，他就抱着小姬风度翩翩地转身离开了。</p><p>墨鸦带着小姬回到酒店，父女二人才洗过澡换上家居服，卫庄就摁响了门铃。<br/>“你该不会是发布会一结束，就撂挑子赶过来的吧。”墨鸦边开门边打趣他。<br/>“事事都仰赖我的话，流沙差不多就可以倒闭了。”<br/>“压榨下属的大老板真会说话，”墨鸦的视线在他身上转了一圈，落在他手上提着的外卖袋子上，眼睛一亮，“将军府的小笼包？”<br/>“在外面，不是有段时间老惦记着这个？”<br/>“亏你还记得。”<br/>墨鸦接过袋子，顺势在他唇上碰了碰，才回到客厅招呼小姬吃饭。<br/>卫庄合了门跟上去，却不坐下，只是高深莫测地看着他。<br/>墨鸦感受到对方微妙的目光，以及空气里那股子不言自明“我等着你自己坦白”的沉默气氛，只得先放下筷子，无奈地说：“我下午去见了你大哥。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“……”<br/>有话不直接说不直接问的态度真是太幼稚了，但是放卫庄身上又莫名有点反差的可爱，墨鸦边鄙视竟然觉得卫庄可爱的自己，边缴械投降。<br/>“你父亲想看看你找了个什么样的人，就让你哥来了。大家都是当哥哥的，还挺聊得来，聊了一下午。”<br/>“一下午？和盖聂？”<br/>“嗯，有问题？”<br/>“哼，”卫庄用鼻子回答了他，又问：“他没跟你说什么？”<br/>“也没什么，”墨鸦避而不答，“倒是聊了不少你小时候的事，没想到卫总小时候也是萌萌哒。”<br/>“听他乱说，”卫庄从牙缝里憋出几个字，俯身一口咬掉了他筷子上刚蘸过浙醋的小笼包，“什么有的没的，吃你的。”<br/>“……”墨鸦决定不跟他一般见识。<br/>“我去洗澡。”<br/>卫庄得到了自己想知道的答案，和预想相差不离，便不再纠结于此。<br/>“你不吃？”<br/>“不吃这个，等下，”卫庄意有所指地冲墨鸦勾唇一笑，“吃点别的。”<br/>“……”</p><p>待墨鸦和小姬吃饱喝足，又把茶几收拾干净，回到卧室。卫庄已经盘腿坐在他床上，翻看酒店提供的电影列表。<br/>见墨鸦走进来，他头也不抬地问：“要看什么？”<br/>“《白雪公主》！”小姬抢答。<br/>午后的睡眠太过酣足，小姬精神饱满地窝在卫庄和墨鸦中间，连看了三部公主电影，才在第四部《长发公主》中途沉沉睡过去。<br/>墨鸦小心翼翼将她抱起来放到旁边的床上，掖好被角，才躺回卫庄身边。<br/>“看什么？”卫庄对着他做口型。<br/>墨鸦抽过对方手中的表单，翻了两下，果断拿过遥控调出了一部末日丧尸片。<br/>“……”<br/>卫庄觉得自己有时候并不能理解墨鸦的审美和脑回路，约会上床看末日丧尸片是个什么操作。<br/>但是，他很快就懂了。<br/>屏幕上两只丧尸正在血肉模糊地厮杀打滚，卫庄和墨鸦已经在床上热烈地啃咬厮磨起来。<br/>卫庄花了好些力气才压制住四处点火还不带售后的墨鸦，气喘吁吁地和他一双黑漆的眼睛对视，在关了灯闪烁着默片光影的房间里，那双眸子亮得疯狂。<br/>他抹一把墨鸦汗津津的额发，危险地眯起眼，警告：“再胡闹我可就忍不住了。”<br/>说罢，他还拿坚挺的小卫庄在对方腿上蹭了蹭，以示箭在弦上，等下就要拉一把硬弓。<br/>墨鸦却不以为意，反倒乐呵呵地笑起来，他挑衅地问：“你就这么喜欢我？”<br/>卫庄最受不了他这个无法无天的样子，黑亮带笑的眼眸看得他心痒难耐，沉醉又模糊地“嗯”了一声。倾身就照着长长的睫毛细细舔过，要将每根睫毛都舔出如同眼瞳般亮晶晶湿漉漉的模样。<br/>墨鸦双臂攀上他的脖子，勾着他又情热地吻了片刻，俏皮而好奇地睨着他：“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”<br/>卫庄嗤笑一声，拿鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖，细嗅那点被自己的水杉味道浸过的昙花香，反问：“喜欢？你以为是那么轻飘飘的东西？”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（六）</p><p> </p><p>“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”<br/>卫庄嗤笑一声，拿鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖，细嗅那点被自己的水杉味道浸过的昙花香，反问：“喜欢？你以为是那么轻飘飘的东西？”<br/>要说喜欢的话，太早了，眼前这个人早就入了他的眼，只是没来得及发现罢了。<br/>但要说爱的话，卫庄难得认真思索片刻，大概是身体下意识挥出那一拳，看到墨鸦惊诧地转过脸来，眼底平日那些遮饰戒备统统碎了个干净，露出最柔软又最坦率的一面的瞬间。</p><p>其时，卫庄刚刚结束当天的课程，坐在管家的车上准备回家。<br/>车驶出校门口不久，窗外便飘来一阵似曾相识的味道。心念电转，他叫停了管家，下车循着敏锐的嗅觉指引，走进一条隐蔽的横巷死胡同。<br/>果然，发现了正处在发情期的墨鸦。<br/>浓烈的昙花香混着人造的Alpha气味，显得既诡异又格格不入，与往日墨鸦身上那种人造香味隐隐透出丝缕幽香的违和感又不同。<br/>狭窄的小巷胡同，聚集了不下二十个地痞流氓，大部分都已经在地上东倒西歪。正因如此，才能让卫庄窥见被围在中间的墨鸦。<br/>他的情况不太好，远远就能看见剧烈起伏的胸膛和潮红的脸色，连站立的姿势都在颤抖。<br/>即便这样，按照卫庄对他的了解，解决剩下的七八个喽啰，还不在话下。<br/>对于处在发情期的墨鸦而言，先发制人是最好的选择。但是，他却迟迟没有出手，而是好像在警惕着什么，或者说更像是在僵持。<br/>卫庄很快发现了端倪，就在墨鸦对面，稀散的地痞流氓后面，站着一个浑身气息截然不同的人。那张脸有几分眼熟，卫庄认出那是他们学校的国防生，印象里并不跟墨鸦一届。<br/>还没等他想出个所以然，那些地痞流氓已然沉不住气，齐齐出手。<br/>当然，这奈何不了墨鸦。<br/>他拳脚利落，不过短短十来秒，那些残余分子就都和他们的同伙一样，稀里哗啦躺了一地。<br/>场面一下子清晰起来，剩下两人的对峙。<br/>“红鸮，是你？”<br/>“墨鸦前辈好像很难受呀。”<br/>被唤作红鸮的人看出对方不过强弩之末，气定神闲地笑了笑，阴毒而嚣张。<br/>墨鸦一言不发，突然出手，一拳直冲对方心口，然而颤抖的拳头满满都是垂死挣扎的意味。<br/>红鸮根本没想也没必要躲开，挑衅地站在原地，好像胜券在握摁着老鼠尾巴看它扑腾的猫，等着对方软绵绵的拳头敲在自己身上。<br/>只是，他万万没想到，和墨鸦的拳头一起捶在他胸口的，还有忽然出现，卫庄后发的一拳。拳势足够让他整个人都飞出小半米，一时竟站不起来。<br/>并排的直拳透着一点双剑合璧的错觉，好似冥冥之中的默契。<br/>然后，卫庄看到猛然转过脸来的墨鸦，那双黑漆漆的眼睛里，有惊讶，有茫然，有安心，有劫后余生的放松，有未散尽的倔强与强悍，有发情期的脆弱，更有不易察觉的委屈和后怕，复杂的情绪仿佛后现代的泼彩，章法全无挤在深渊似的一双眸子里，毫无粉饰与防备通通落进他的眼底。<br/>那一瞬间，卫庄能感觉到心脏清晰而有力的跳动，那是从未有过的鲜活。<br/>他后来回忆起这一刻，自己大概就是从这双卸去防备的眼睛开始沦陷，食髓知味。<br/>当然，现实中的墨鸦也只来得及看他这么一眼，就整个人软倒，失去了意识。</p><p>墨鸦再次醒来的时候，鬼谷家的私人医生已经离开，卫庄坐在床边的椅子上翻书。<br/>醒过来的他茫然望着陌生天花板，眨眨眼，又扭过头望向身侧的卫庄，再眨眨眼，怔愣一会儿才找回自己断片前的记忆。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“不客气。”卫庄合上书，递给他一杯温水。<br/>“抱歉，发情期来得太突然，抑制剂也不管用。”<br/>墨鸦皱着眉回忆自己当时的狼狈，想起出现在那里的红鸮，疑心是不是被算计了，偏偏又找不到哪里出了纰漏。<br/>卫庄拿过床头柜上的病历和检查结果递给他，无波无澜地道出惊人之语：“那是因为你怀孕了。”<br/>“啊？”墨鸦呆愣着接过卫庄递过来的纸质文本。<br/>“你连自己怀孕了都不知道的吗。”卫庄冷语讥讽。<br/>“怀、怀孕？！你开什么玩笑，”墨鸦不由自主地提高了声调，他将那几页病历报告翻得哗啦作响，喃喃地自言自语：“不对……怎么可能……我明明吃了紧急避孕药，一小瓶都磕进去了，这不可能……”<br/>卫庄看他一副在严峻现实面前头脑空白的样子，翻了个白眼，冷漠提醒：“紧急避孕药不是百分百避孕，你没上过生理课？”<br/>“……”<br/>“而且，吃多了药效又不能增强，你是想去医院洗胃吗。”<br/>“……”<br/>“刚刚医生说了，你要不是从前拿抑制剂当饭吃，也没见哪个怀孕的Omega会出现发情期紊乱的。”<br/>“……”<br/>墨鸦在层层事实面前沉默了，紧紧捏着那几张重如千斤的薄纸，低着头不知道在想什么，凌乱垂下的乌黑发丝，将他眼中变幻的神色掩得隐约难辨。<br/>也不知怎的，卫庄方才只觉心里藏了一股无名火，不冷言冷语连针带刺几句不能抒怀。但此刻看着失神的墨鸦，他又莫名有些难过，凶戾的火焰都弱了下去，为自己刚才的出言数落生出几分悔意。<br/>再开口时，话语也不自觉软了几分：“你要是不准备要这个孩子，我的私人医生可以帮忙。”<br/>没有得到对方的回答，他难得又耐着性子补充一句：“你先好好休息，什么时候想好找我都可以，我会替你保密。”<br/>说罢，他起身离开。而当他推开房间门走出去，转身正要将门扉合上，坐在床上的墨鸦却忽然抬起头，下定决心似的，用一双同数小时前相似的毫无防备的眼睛望定他。<br/>此时那深潭般的眼睛里情绪更复杂艰涩，甚至有许多卫庄当时未能读懂的决绝。然而，那脆弱又坚强，无遮无掩、卸去戒备的坦荡模样，再次让卫庄的心跳宛如烈马。<br/>“我要，孩子我要留下。”<br/>本来，他完全可以听过便罢，于情于理，做一个袖手旁观、守口如瓶的合格友人。<br/>然而，大概是胸口那匹烈马呼啸奔腾得太过恣意，卫庄听到自己说：“好，我帮你。”</p><p>恍恍惚惚的旧记忆如同清晨薄雾般褪去，那个让他心如烈马的人正躺在自己身下，勾着一双销魂蚀骨的狭长眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着自己，身下看不见的地方一双同样销魂蚀骨的劲瘦长腿则若即若离地磨蹭着小卫庄。<br/>他倒吸一口气，声音犹如潜伏的猎豹：“你干嘛？”<br/>“帮你回魂呀。这种时候走神，我很伤心的。”墨鸦笑得像只不怀好意的狐狸。<br/>卫庄也不知道是上天要让自己收了这孽障，还是要派这孽障来毁他道心坚定的，反正真真是个看不得说不得的妖孽。只能低头狠狠咬住他的腺体，用牙齿尖细细磨出彼此氤氲的信息素，在融和的气味中方能一解心里那点瘙痒的欲罢不能。<br/>墨鸦在他的肆意妄为下，仿似置身水杉重林的浓雾朦胧，一身筋骨血肉尽数被水雾彻透打湿打软，连那点骨子里的铮铮之意都要化成一汪炽热铁水。潮湿的肌肤贴着被单丝滑的布料，失力般完全陷进柔软的床铺。<br/>他懒懒挑起蜿蜒山水似的眉眼，就着单手勾住对方的姿势，缓缓问出来的字句都像吸饱了沉沉木香水润雾气：“你刚刚在想什么？”<br/>卫庄总算放过了他的腺体，但小卫庄也挣脱束缚，在花径前跃跃欲试，声音随之染上欲望的强横：“想干你。”<br/>“那你可要卖力一点。”墨鸦黏糊的音调中拖着兴致盎然的戏谑，话音未落，长腿就缠上了他的劲腰。<br/>卫庄眸色刹时转深，舌尖探开他微张红润的唇瓣和俨整的齿列，卷着他的舌尖在热辣辣水淋淋的口腔间徜徉。伴随唇舌的动作，小卫庄也绞进那条隐秘又甜蜜的花径，和着富有力量感的节奏体会畅游与采撷的乐趣。<br/>这个吻因着双方激烈的律动，结束时已濒临窒息。<br/>卫庄一下又一下深重又细致地开拓领地，目光不忘如有形质舔舐过对方的举手投足，要将每一分每一毫的变化都刻进灵魂里。为他所有，打上烙印，锁在只有他卫庄能感受、能触碰的灵魂囚室。<br/>墨鸦几乎沉沦在欲望与极乐的漩涡里，黑润的眼波像漾开的水纹潋滟流转，身体默契而熟稔地迎合着卫庄的节奏。<br/>他在床上总是很放得开，不吝以放浪的声线与随心所欲的肢体语言回应对方，却又与乖顺而乏味的配合不同，处处泄露追逐挑衅的暗号，仿若调情。既予取予求，又变化多端，要携着对方与他共赴云山欲海，不死不悔。<br/>就像他的信息素，幽深浓艳又绵长，偏偏要将能千回百转的艳烈怒放在一息之间，是以最无畏无惧的情撼天地的姿态。<br/>不过此时，囿于小姬在旁，他抿着唇将比呼吸更重的声响都压在了胸腔里。<br/>沉默压抑的气氛不同往日，却更多了几分禁欲与暴戾的疯狂，卫庄只觉得心胸里有什么压抑的东西在挣扎着膨胀而后爆炸。<br/>他再次低下头，撬开墨鸦的唇舌，逼使那些压抑过的呻吟叹息零零碎碎漏进停滞的空气。<br/>在隐忍的声音刺激下，小卫庄一闯到底，抵达了天堂的顶点，花径霎时花开遍野。<br/>……</p><p>卫庄不太记得自己这一晚射了四次还是五次，他们才歇下来。<br/>靠在床背，他扒拉几下扔在一边的西装外套，翻出烟盒。还没来得及揭开，目光就落在不远处鼻息浅浅的小姬脸上。他随手一挥，又将烟盒扔了回去。<br/>放弃了事后烟，他转而去看躺在旁边的墨鸦。<br/>墨鸦的精力向来很好，得益于他曾经接受过的训练。反正他们上床的几年，还没有一次试过真正字面意义上的精疲力竭。<br/>当然，卫庄也不是那种能任自己醉生梦死放纵的人。<br/>往常，深谙享乐之道的墨鸦总是躺在床上假寐养神，借慵懒放松的身体，回味不久前的点滴。<br/>这时，他却睁着黑亮尚带水汽的一双眼睛，焦点不知在何处，只有间或扇动的睫毛和流转的眼珠，能透露他吉光片羽的思绪。<br/>“在想什么？”卫庄指尖玩儿似的去拨他扇子似的睫毛。<br/>墨鸦索性将眼睛闭上，满足他幼稚的小动作，沉沉道：“我在想，我们要不分开一段时间吧。”<br/>指尖一顿，墨鸦立时感受到他身周渗出森森冷气。卫庄大手往他眼前一盖，稳着声音问：“你说什么？”<br/>墨鸦眨眨眼，睫毛在他手心搔了搔，看他没有拿开手的意思，只能将语气放得郑重来显示自己不是在开玩笑：“我们分开一阵，我想确认些事情。”<br/>“我不允许。”<br/>“不会很久。”墨鸦无奈地眨眨眼，可惜对方看不见，只在手心留下一点抓心挠肺的痒。<br/>“不行。”<br/>“在我回国之前，我们本来也不常见面。”<br/>“不一样，你答应了，就别想逃开。”<br/>“你这人、我又不是……”墨鸦轻轻叹了口气，抬手覆在挡在眼前的卫庄的手上，感受着两人那点一冷一热的温差，让步道：“好吧，当我没说过。”<br/>卫庄却似看透了他的想法，冷冷补充：“白凤订婚仪式结束后，你也别再出去了，我让助理帮你把手续办好，东西送回来，直接搬我家去。”<br/>墨鸦尽情地在他掌下翻了个大大的白眼，还没来得及控诉对方的独裁，手机却在这时候随着震动亮起来。<br/>“白凤？这么晚什么事？”<br/>“老姬回来了。”<br/>“现在？”<br/>出于身份职业的保密考量，姬无夜的来去基本不会提前告知墨鸦和白凤，两人自小就习惯他的神出鬼没。但现在距离白凤的订婚仪式还有一个多月，对于每次都来去匆匆的姬无夜来说，实在有点反常。<br/>“嗯，已经在家里了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“老姬要见你，和小姬，”白凤停顿片刻，似乎是那边有谁在跟他说话，而后他又对电话这边补充：“只你们俩。”<br/>“……嗯。”</p><p>墨鸦放下电话，起身开始拾掇自己。<br/>他边整理皮带扣子，边瞟一眼也在穿衣收拾的卫庄，问：“你没听到？你睡你的，我带小姬回去就行。”<br/>卫庄刚刚跟他躺一处，房间又安静，电话里外的声音他当然一清二楚都听去了，却不以为然：“我送你过去。”<br/>看墨鸦似乎还想说什么，他又说：“就送你到门口，不进去。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（七）   车停在姬家的小院前，卫庄拉上手刹，又转动车匙熄了火。 引擎沉寂下来，黑色的悍马融入安静的夜色，唯余远处昏黄的路灯投来影影绰绰的光线。 墨鸦挑挑眉，拿一双黑暗里漆亮的眼睛去瞅他：“闹什么，不是说好了，送到门口就回去。” “你进去，我呆一会儿再走。”卫庄望着车前的路面，没有看他。 “啧，”墨鸦伸手去够他，温热的掌心在微凉的脸侧和耳廓暧昧地摩挲，“舍不得我直说。” 卫庄轻哼一声，眼神里明明白白写着“你想多了”，却侧了侧脸，猫似的贴了贴墨鸦的手。 墨鸦被他这种心口不一的做派取悦到，手上一划卸了安全带，倾身过去就是缠绵又热烈湿吻。而后，他干净利落退开身，潇洒地开门下车。 卫庄坐在车里，看着墨鸦抱着小姬走过小径。开门的是白凤，似乎越过他哥的肩膀看了这边一眼，然后关上的门将漏出来的融融暖光和墨鸦都挡住了。  卫庄一动不动地坐了片刻，最终还是推开门下了车。 夜风中裹挟着淡淡的月季芬芳，月色蒙昧，流动的层云落在他脸上就成了晦暗不明的光影。 他靠着车门，从口袋里掏出烟盒，一点星火明明灭灭。指尖轻抖，银灰带着余烬的热度散落。卫庄摸出手机，输入那串熟悉又陌生的号码。 稍嫌漫长的电流声过后，有人接起了电话。 “小庄？”那头的声音是半睡半醒间的黏糯。 “你下午跟他说了什么？”<br/>卫庄问得冷硬，对面的人不自觉皱皱眉，很快恢复了沉稳的声线：“只是普通聊聊，他人不错，我们挺投契的。” “哼！”卫庄发出一声重重的鼻音，也不知道是不悦还是不信任的含义更多一点，“普通聊聊？他回来就说想分开一阵子？” 电话那边沉默了一会儿，盖聂稳定沉和的声音再次响起：“我只是作为兄长希望你们——”<br/>“够了，”卫庄冰冷地打断他，“你怎么什么都要跟我过不去！”<br/>“小庄……”盖聂的声音仿佛无奈的叹息。 “别的也就罢了，他的事，我不会放手的。” “我不是——” 话还没说完，电话里就剩下挂断后的电流声。  墨鸦走进客厅的时候，坐在沙发上的姬无夜刚刚放下电话，抬眼看到他们父女，双手向前伸了伸做了个“来抱”的示意。 墨鸦愣了一下，表情扭曲地反问：“不是吧老姬，你假冒的吧，我可不记得我们家还有父子拥抱这种肉麻的习惯。” 姬无夜嘴角抽了抽，忍住了刚见面就揍人的冲动，恶狠狠地说：“滚，一边凉快去，等下治你，小姬先让我抱抱。” 墨鸦露出一脸如释重负的表情，颠了颠怀里睡着的孩子，又抱紧了些。他露骨地打量姬无夜一身风尘仆仆的军装，嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“别了吧，老姬你回来都不先洗洗，我家小姬细皮嫩肉可扛不住你这身，啧，而且吵醒了孩子还得闹。”<br/>姬无夜顺着他的目光低头看看自己军服上的汗印子，不爽地收回了手。他转而横眉竖目地瞪了墨鸦身后的白凤一眼，白凤无辜被瞪，一脸茫然。<br/>坐在一侧沙发上沏茶的弄玉倒是会意，姗姗然走过去从墨鸦手里动作轻柔地接过小姬，抱进自己房间安顿。<br/>姬无夜向着墨鸦抬抬下巴，示意对方跟自己进书房详谈。他起身的时候，随手将摊在茶几上的杂志拎了起来。墨鸦眼尖地看到那个一天里照面好几次的封面，眉角不受控制地跳了跳，但还是从善如流跟在他身后。<br/>然而，正当墨鸦要走进书房时，背后却传来一股执拗的阻力。他回头就见白凤缀在后面，拽着他的衣摆不放手。<br/>这个场景对白凤来说太熟悉了。四年前，姬无夜忽然出现在家里，多日未归的墨鸦洇着一衣雨夜的寒气从外面赶回来。那日的老姬也是这样神色阴沉地领了墨鸦进书房……<br/>“干嘛呢？”<br/>白凤像是被这句话惊醒，倏地收回了无意识拖住对方的手。<br/>墨鸦暗暗叹了口气，开解他：“老姬又不是要吃了我，你在外面呆着别偷听。”<br/>白凤没有回答，甚至没有看他一眼，只是杵在原地，放任他走进书房，然后房门缓缓合上又轻声落了锁。</p><p>他们似乎，从来，都隔着一扇门，就像意味着墨鸦要将责任也好、心意也好、决心也好、抉择也好，都隔在他的世界之外。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（八）</p><p> </p><p>墨鸦锁上房门，转回身。<br/>姬无夜背对着他站在书房的窗户前，从帘子的合隙间，窥见浓墨般的窗外，一星红焰明明灭灭如垂死挣扎的摩斯密码。<br/>他收回目光，侧过脸示意书桌上的杂志，问：“怎么回事？”<br/>“你不都知道了？”墨鸦抱臂寻了个舒服的姿势靠在门边。<br/>“我他娘的只知道你们名义上的婚姻只是权宜，不包括这些乱七八糟有的没的。”姬无夜手指点了点桌上的杂志，严厉地瞪他。<br/>墨鸦投降似的耸耸肩，答得随意：“如你所见，我们走到一起了。”<br/>“我不同意。”姬无夜的回应却早有准备，平静中透着不容忤逆的斩钉截铁。<br/>眼皮轻轻一跳，墨鸦带着几分刻意的戏谑和无奈抱怨：“老姬，开玩笑的吧？你这是要当棒打鸳鸯的刻板老父亲吗？”<br/>姬无夜深深看他一眼，没去接他的调侃，而是认真严肃地说：“你先回答我，小姬的事情打算什么时候告诉她的父亲？”<br/>刚才还故作轻松的墨鸦，神色沉了下来，他环视一圈熟悉的书房，这里跟他的房间一样，弄玉并没有留下太多痕迹。但一些恰如其分的陈设和点缀，还是和四年前大不相同了。<br/>“我说过的，”他视线飘向姬无夜背后的窗户，好像多一眼就能穿透印花的布帘，得见那息宛如求生密码的脆弱星火，轻声叙述：“小姬只有一个亲生父亲。”<br/>“然而她不是，”姬无夜的话就像他的人一样四平八稳，咬在话尾，横亘成一道不可逾越的障碍，“这不是你一个人的事情。”<br/>墨鸦不自觉蹙紧眉头，抿抿唇，再吐出的话语落音凝定：“她是的。”<br/>他看向姬无夜的目光好似穿越了数年的光阴，又道：“责任多在我，是我的决定和任性，他那时不过是个孩子，没必要去承担一些本就不属于他的后果。”<br/>场景仿佛轮回到四年前的那个雨夜，然而，姬无夜并没有像曾经那样，暴怒地甩他一个耳刮子，到底做出一个父亲的让步。他只是将鹰隼一般的利目瞄定了墨鸦，步步紧逼地诘问：“那卫庄呢，究竟是你用来逃避的依赖，还是另一个你自以为是狗屁不通的牺牲和救赎？”<br/>墨鸦没想到跟儿女情长好似天生不沾边的姬无夜，竟会有如此敏锐和犀利的质问，张了张嘴，最终没能给出一个答案。<br/>姬无夜也不在意，他收回咄咄逼人的目光，走到墨鸦面前，这个他实际没照顾几天的便宜儿子已经比他还高出一些，他递出在裤兜里焐热的一张临时证件。<br/>那是墨鸦自小熟悉的某个训练基地的身份识别卡，他曾经有一张正式的，已经亲手失去了。<br/>“老姬你别不是忘了，我早就退役了。”他艰涩地维持一贯轻松的语调。<br/>“要不是老子特批你能退？废话少说跟我回去。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我以前觉得你什么都能处理好，才瞎了眼让你自己去处理，这件事你根本就处理不好。”<br/>姬无夜烦躁地背着手踱了两步，好像要甩开什么不愉快的过往和错误的决定。<br/>“二十天的任务，正好能赶上订婚仪式。给我滚回去你真正应该在的地方，离这些狗日的纠葛越远越好，给我好好想清楚了，这四年你都被什么软弱无聊的玩意儿绊住了脚步。”<br/>姬无夜的话糙得跟他本人不相上下，墨鸦却觉得心里有那么一点暖意氤氲，只是最终都汇作无可奈何的叹息：“不是，老姬你听我说……”<br/>“不听，队里有队里的纪律，你想说什么就用你的觉悟和实力告诉我，你的选择。”<br/>姬无夜定定与他对视，即使身量已经超过对方，墨鸦还是感受到了那种真正经过铁血沙场打磨过的气势压迫。他示弱般低下头，寻思片刻，最终还是迎上了养父如有实质的目光。<br/>“好，”他轻而坚定地说，又恢复了往日那种胸有成竹的轻佻语气：“是不是只要任务顺利完成，拿到A级评价，你就承认我和卫庄？”<br/>“哼，”姬无夜翻了个狰狞的白眼，径直开锁推门，扬长而去，“等你完成了再说吧。”</p><p>卫庄抽完第二根香烟，第三根香烟才燃了一小截的时候，不远处的宅门泻出一地暖暖融融的灯光。墨鸦踩着一地斑驳的花影月色，慢条斯理地向他走来。<br/>他们无声无息地在夜色中望着对方，没有多深情，也没有多痴缠。一个手中的烟气没有吹乱一丝，另一个脚下步伐也不见仓促半秒。仅仅是此时此地此人，心照不宣。<br/>墨鸦走到卫庄面前，先是不由分说拈走他指尖的香烟，毫不避讳含进唇间，狠狠地吸了一口，一圈星火忽而极亮，肉眼可见地滤出一截银灰余烬。<br/>他眯起眼瞅了卫庄一瞬，凑过去揪住对方的衣领，将自己柔软的唇瓣印在对面微凉干燥的唇瓣上，一口浓辛的烟气一丝不落地渡进卫庄嘴里。<br/>卫庄没有反抗，烟气还缭绕着墨鸦的气息，使他眷恋，纵使吞下的烟气一路燎过喉咙与食道，带来火辣辣的刺激。<br/>墨鸦放开他，没有像平时那样得意洋洋地挑起眉，而是任几缕散乱的发丝将神色掩在摇曳的阴影间。他松了手中半截香烟，用脚尖碾熄那点顽强又脆弱的艳红星火。<br/>“我跟老姬离开一阵子，”他平平静静地讲，像在讲一个照本宣科的睡前故事，“跟他的队伍去做个任务，不会太久，赶得上订婚仪式。”<br/>卫庄两道剑眉像开锋的利剑，“噌”地竖了起立，眉头蹙成深深的川字。<br/>“不行！”<br/>“别闹，就一阵子，这可是事关你能不能被老丈人认可的大事。”<br/>墨鸦边说着，边伸手抚上卫庄的脸侧，用指尖的薄茧一点点揉开他眉间的褶皱。<br/>“不准去！”卫庄一把握住他的手腕，压着声音低低的吼，“你知不知道自己退役多久了，去给别人送菜吗？”<br/>墨鸦原本以为卫庄是不喜欢自己离开，听出他其实是在担心自己的安全，不由得愣了愣。<br/>这是个，无论是他自己，还是姬无夜，都没有考虑过的问题，这大概是他们父子的自信。<br/>但是，卫庄想到了，而且，从一开始就想到了。<br/>墨鸦觉得自己心里热热的，心脏扑通扑通地跳得跟心律失常似的。他想，虽然他还没有理清自己和卫庄的这份感情，但毫无疑问，卫庄这个人，总是能在任何时候，出其不意地让自己更喜欢他一点。<br/>想到这里，他挣开了卫庄的束缚，伸长双臂搂住了对方的脖子，缠缠绵绵地吻了上去。这个吻没什么规律，也没什么策略，只有随着杂乱的心跳横冲直撞，连卫庄都被带得有些失神，揽在他劲腰上的手越勒越紧。<br/>一吻结束，两人都已经无意识地将彼此绞紧在一处，肌肤相贴、心跳相闻、止息交织。墨鸦下巴嗑着卫庄的肩窝，拿自己的侧脸去摩挲他的侧脸，吹着气在他耳边说话。<br/>“欸，你这是在担心我？”<br/>“哼。”<br/>“我就喜欢你这么不坦白。”<br/>墨鸦刚说完，就感觉到侧脸摩挲着的皮肤，比方才又温热了一些，不由暗暗偷笑。想及只有自己能看到、感受到卫庄如此可爱的一面，就像用超市小票抽中环球旅行一样开心。<br/>“别担心呀，宝贝儿，我可一点没荒废，全身上下都被你摸遍了，难道没发现？”<br/>随着轻佻的尾音落下，墨鸦在卫庄耳垂温温热热地留下一个瘙痒难耐的轻吻，而回答他的，是对方孩子气的磨牙声。<br/>“嗯嗯，一定是因为在我的床上根本没空思考别的，冤枉你了。”<br/>正当墨鸦还在压抑着胸腔的震动，忍不住嗤嗤偷笑的时候，卫庄猝不及防咬在了他的腺体上。<br/>早些时候在酒店，卫庄已经留下一个不浅的临时标记，此时更是变本加厉。墨鸦能够感应到汹涌的信息素正从腺体源源不断涌入他的身体，同时激发他体内信息素像深海洋流般搅动翻腾，让他几近站不住，而卫庄揽着他的姿势早就变成了将他牢牢锁在怀中。<br/>水杉浓重的湿气和昙花妖娆的芬芳，将二人裹挟其中，难分你我，仿佛用气味隔出一方仅属彼此的异世空间。<br/>直到卫庄松开了嘴，疼惜地拿舌尖轻舔墨鸦渗着血的腺体，墨鸦才从窒息的信息素交融中回过神来，搭在卫庄的肩头平复紊乱的呼吸。<br/>“你这是打算承包我一个月的抑制剂吗？”力气稍微恢复一点，墨鸦就忍不住调侃。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“肯定被你咬出血了，你属狗的吧？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“……”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>墨鸦轻轻叹息一声，也缓过了劲儿，他将自己从卫庄身上扒拉下来，又往后退了一步。<br/>“等我回来。”<br/>说这话的时候墨鸦没有去看卫庄那山川江海隐隐其中的眼睛，只怕看一眼，便走不了了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>